Solo el amor es más fuerte que la muerte
by Cani.HP
Summary: En medio de una guerra devastadora; en medio del dolor y la oscuridad, aparece un amor tan o más oscuro e indevido, pero que a pesar de ello genera la luz suficiente como para seguir luchando con pasión y deseo.
1. En ocaciones, una guerra toma demasiado

**Hola gente!, sí, ya se que tengo que terminar mi historia "situaciones inesperadas", pero la verdad, con mi corta memoria, por inconstante me olvidé de algunas cosas y ahí estoy releyéndola (nada satisfecha con lo que escribí, debo decir) para poder continuar. Bueno, mientras tanto, les traigo esta.**

**Ojala la disfruten =), pretendo que sea un poco más profunda y más romantica. Estoy considerando hacerla M, aunque no esperen nada taaan explícito.**

-¿Hermione?- Preguntó el joven despegando sus ojos verdes del tablero de ajedrez, mas, no obtuvo respuesta: Aquellos ojos castaños seguían unidos con tristeza al fuego de la chimenea que funcionaba como la única fuente de luz del lugar. Por otra parte, el pelirrojo no se dignaba a captar atención en algo que no fuese el juego que se llevaba a cabo.- Hermione- Protestó Harry Potter con más fuerza, pero no con menos tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- Preguntó sin ánimo alguno la castaña en un susurro tan débil, que si Harry no hubiera visto sus labios en movimiento, habría jurado que seguía tan callada como siempre. Su cuerpo, oponiéndose a sus labios, no se inmutó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Hermione sólo asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

-¿Lo ves, Harry? No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿ahora podría mover alguna ficha?- Dijo Ron impacientándose mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa, y su cabeza en su mano. A pesar de que Harry notó de inmediato y sin esfuerzo alguno que su amiga mentía, no quiso continuar insistiendo.

Los muchachos terminaron su juego, se despidieron de Hermione y subieron a su habitación. Ella por otra parte permaneció allí sentada, con la vista perdida en el fuego mientras su mente volaba lejos, en un cielo de sangre y un mundo sin sol, en una realidad que no parecía tan real, y en una verdad que se mostraba más como un secreto a voces que como lo que en realidad era. Estaba triste, estaba profundamente ahogada bajo una ola que nadie podía detener, y que según parecía, con cada intento fallido de quienes intentaban ayudar, crecía más y más. El tiempo pasaba, y ella estaba allí, con los codos sobre las rodillas; sentada con el alma en la manos y el cuerpo muerto. La mirada ya sin vida y los labios tristes y rígidos. Los minutos pasaban lentos, y la situación no mejoraba. Su mirada viajó hacia una ventana y allí, a lo lejos divisó, tan inmóvil como ella, tan silenciosa y constante como su dolor, aquella redonda figura abstracta que la acompañaba sigilosamente. Un enorme nudo estaba instalado en su garganta, y sentía en cada pestañeo que sus ojos se agotarían de contener tantas lágrimas. Pero era fuerte, o al menos eso quería pensar, y su cuerpo continuaba haciendo frente a la situación: sus mejillas continuaban orgullosamente secas a pesar de que su corazón, si aún quedaba algo de él, era un río de lágrimas jamás lloradas, una cascada devoradora que ella no lograba hacer desaparecer.

Cuatro horas más tarde su cuerpo ya no estaba sentada, si no recostada, y la luna ya no se divisaba desde aquella ventana. Sus ojos, tan abiertos y muertos como antes, no se dignaban a cerrarse aunque el cuerpo de la delicada joven pedía a gritos un descanso. Dos horas más pasaron y el cielo oscuro y estrellado se ocultó con la luna permitiendo que su claro enemigo comenzara a hacer presencia en el cielo. Se levantó con una lentitud exagerada, buscó una camisa y ropa interior limpia en la habitación de las chicas y caminó como un cadáver hasta el baño de los prefectos.

El día anterior Albus dumbledore la había pedido que fuese a su despacho temprano. Así, caminó hacia la oficina del director.

-¡Hermione!, toma asiento, por favor.

-Buenos días señor director ¿Para qué quería verme?- Preguntó educada y suavemente Hermione luego de sentarse donde se le indicaba.

-Estoy algo preocupado por tu actitud.

-¿Mi actitud, señor?

-Sí, así es. He notado que últimamente a penas has comido, no te he visto sonreír ni participar de las conversaciones de tus amigos como solías. Aquello sin mencionar el hecho de que ya algunos profesores se han mostrado molestos por el descenso de tus calificaciones, y por lo que puedo ver en tu rostro, tampoco has dormido.- Pasaron unos segundos mientras Hermione miraba sin entusiasmo sus manos.

-No es algo de lo que deba preocuparse.-Respondió luego sin mirarlo.- Estoy bien.- Mintió mientras el anciano la miraba por sobre sus gafas redondas, haciéndole notar que no le creía nada en absoluto.

-Comprendo que no quieras decirme que te sucede- Dijo serio.-, ni voy a exigirte que lo hagas, pero espero que sepas que si en algún momento decides conversar conmigo, estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

-Gracias, señor. –Dijo Hermione, no porque en realidad lo sintiera, si no por ser cortés.

La conversación se dio por terminada, y luego de despedirse del anciano la joven de cabellos castaños se dirigió al aula de pociones.

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó Ron sin alzar demasiado la voz cuando la muchacha se sentó a su lado en una de las mesas del centro del salón.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó inocentemente Harry.

-En la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¿Y qué hacías ahí?- Preguntó Ron al darse cuenta de que su amiga no daría mayores explicaciones.

-Hablábamos.- Respondió Hermione evadiendo el tema. Ron y Harry se miraron.

-Podemos suponerlo, pero ¿De qué hablaban?- Continuó insistiendo Harry.

-De nada importante, chicos.

De pronto, un silencio profundo se apoderó de la sala de clases, y la imponente puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a través de ella, la figura de un hombre que caminaba veloz y seguro hacia el frente del lugar.

Sus cabellos negros enmarcaban su rostro otorgándole un aspecto misterioso, y su capa ondulando a sus espaldas generaba un respeto y un temor inimaginables en los dueños de los inocentes ojos que se perdían en él.

-Siéntese, señor Longbottom.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.- No es necesario que nos demuestre su…- Hizo una pausa dramática para acentuar el sarcasmo que solía estar presente en sus palabras.- limitada intelectualidad; creo que ya todos los aquí presentes conocemos la profundidad de su sandez.

-Ss…sí…, pro… pr…prof…profesor…- Dijo el muchacho, rojo de vergüenza, sentándose en su lugar.

-2 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y, déjeme recordarle Longbottom, que las sillas no son parte de la decoración; fueron colocadas para ser usadas.- dijo el intimidante profesor de pociones justo antes de fruncir los labios, para luego, dar un giro abrupto y mirar el pizarrón, provocando al momento de la rotación, que su capa y sus grasos cabellos volaran a sus espaldas.

Con una elegancia imposible de imitar, el hombre de ojos oscuros, levantó su varita dirigiéndola al pizarrón, para hacer aparecer en él, el título del tema que verían en la clase que ya comenzaba: "Filtro de Paz"

-Seños Potter.- Susurró maliciosamente; girándose con lentitud para clavar su mirada en el estudiante.- Ya que tiene la desfachatez de no prestar atención en mis clases, supongo que al menos podrá decirnos cuales son los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción "Filtro de Paz"

-Lo siento señor, no lo sé.

-Claro; una respuesta muy predecible de su parte. Quizás algún día debería intentar responder algo diferente ¿No cree?- La risita ahogada de los Slytherins se escuchó al final del salón.- La fama es un efluvio; la popularidad, un accidente; las riquezas, efímeras. Sólo perdura una cosa: la inteligencia. Debería tenerlo en cuenta, Potter. Aunque no sé en realidad para qué gasto mi tiempo diciéndole esto; por lo que nos ha demostrado en sus poco aprovechados, debo decir, años de estudiante, su mente no tiene la capacidad de retener información. ¿Alguien tendría la sutileza de responder a mi pregunta?-A pesar de que habría sido de esperarse que la mano de Hermione se alzara, no fue así.-¿Nadie? Por lo que veo, creo que lo más sensato por mi parte es resignarme a entregar mis conocimientos a un montón de alcornoques.-

Hermione Granger, luchando arduamente en su interior, con la razón en un bando, y los sentimientos en otro, logró controlarse y se decidió por dar todo de sí en la que sería, probablemente, la larga clase que se avecinaba, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en un silencio total.

-Abran su libro en la página 113, y luego de leer el capítulo completo, tomen uno de los pergaminos que se encuentran en mi escritorio y escriban un informe sobre la información de su texto. No toleraré copias, letras ilegibles, faltas de ortografía, manchones de tintas, redundancias, información innecesaria ni falta de la misma. Claro, tampoco quiero escuchar algo más que las plumas rasgando el papel durante la clase. ¿Qué esperan para comenzar?

Los minutos fueron pasando poco a poco mientras el salón de clases se sumía en un exasperante silencio que sólo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los incontenibles carraspeos de algunos alumnos, por las plumas humedeciéndose en los tinteros, por el papel al recibir las ordenadas letras de los preocupados estudiantes, por las hojas que eran pasadas con excesiva lentitud por quienes procuraban no generar ruido alguno y por el sonido de los gruesos libros que sostenían las manos del profesor, al ser golpeados contra las cabezas de aquellos que osaban despegar la vista de sus trabajos.

Cuando ya la mitad de la clase avanzaba en sus informes, Harry Potter terminó de leer las páginas correspondientes. Cerró su libro con delicadeza y se colocó de pie para ir a buscar un pergamino y así iniciar su trabajo escrito. Corrió su silla levantándola con ambas manos mientras apretaba la mandíbula; rogando a Merlín porque ningún sonido escapara de los fierros de su asiento. Realizó su trabajo con éxito, y con el mismo silencio caminó con lentitud hacia la mesa del profesor, consiguiendo no captar la atención de ninguno de los alumnos allí presentes.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió a mitad de camino: Draco Malfoy, aprovechando la concentración del niño que vivió en llegar a su destino sin llamar la atención, tomó su mochila y la soltó en el pasillo que se formaba entre las dos hileras de mesas justo en el momento en el que el joven Gryffindor pasaba por ahí.

El muchazo de ojos verdes, sin alcanzar a ver lo que ocurría a la altura de sus pies, tropezó con la trampa de su enemigo, para luego salir por los aires hasta aterrizar en la mesa de su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

La suerte no estuvo de su lado y cayó justo sobre el tintero, que luego de derramar parte de su tinta en sus vestiduras, liberó lo que quedaba de su contenido sobre el trabajo de la Gryffindor. Ronald Weasly, al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba volando por los aires hasta el sitio en que se encontraba- sentado junto a Granger- se puso de pie de un salto.

El accidente no pasó desapercibido por la clase, que luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, rompió en sonoras carcajadas. Harry se puso de pie, bajándose de la mesa de su amiga, y estiró su chaleco, arrugando el seño al notar el gran manchón negro que ahora había en éste. Hermione Granger impactada veía cómo se había arruinado su perfecto trabajo, mientras que Ronald Weasly por su parte, atinaba únicamente a observar de un lado a otro.

-¡SILENCIO!- Se escuchó la potente voz del profesor sobre el alboroto generado, provocando que en menos de tres segundos un silencio impenetrable volviera a dominar el lugar. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, preocupándose, al notar la eminente furia de Severus Snape, quien, intentando controlarse, apretó los puños hasta que se volviéron blancos sus nudillos.- Potter- Susurró apretando los labios y arrastrando cada letra debido a la furia. Entornó los ojos, y con largas y veloces zancadas se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

Harry y Ron se enderezaron para hacer frente a su profesor: Harry frunció el seño amenazante, Hermione reaccionó a bajar la cabeza intimidada por la mirada profunda de su profesor y Ron, solo pudo trepidar fuertemente debido al miedo.- Esto es algo inaceptable.- Comenzó el hombre de cabellos oscuros inflando su pecho orgullosamente cuando se encontraba a solo centímetros del trío.- Ya que se esmeran en perder puntos, les facilitaré la tarea: Potter, un punto menos para su casa por no mirar dónde camina; otro, por presentarse en mi clase con un atuendo indebido…

-Pero profesor,- Reclamó el muchacho- ha sido un accidente y yo no he venido a clase con esta enorme mancha…- La mirada amenazante de Severus Snape lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-Otro por interrumpir, y dos por lanzarse sobre la mesa de sus compañeros. Para usted Granger, serán dos por dejar su trabajo y su tintero en un lugar no seguro. Y, finalmente, para usted señor Weasly, será uno por pararse de su asiento sin el consentimiento de su profesor. Ahora bien, si no hay más alumnos sedientos de rebeldía, mi clase continuará con su normal funcionamiento. ¿Por qué continúan de pie?- Sin esperara orden alguna, todos los alumnos que se encontraban fuera de sus asientos, retornaron a ellos con extraordinaria rapidez.

La clase terminó sin mayores incidentes, y Hermione, adelantándose a sus amigos salió con paso veloz.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Ron al verla caminar presurosamente por el pasillo. La chica se detuvo y miró al pelirrojo.- Iremos a ver a Hagrid, ¿No quieres ir?- Preguntó una vez a su lado.

-No. Gracias, Ron, pero debo ir a terminar unos trabajos.- Dijo la joven a pesar de que en realidad sólo pretendía pasar un rato en la biblioteca leyendo novelas que nada tenían que ver con las clases.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, para luego correr hacia donde estaba Harry.

Hermione entró cabizbaja en la biblioteca, tan escaza de ánimo que siquiera pudo abrir su boca y saludar débilmente a la señora Prince. Se dirigió sin dudar al sector de los libros Muggles, donde buscó la letra S. Tomó el libro que estaba buscando y caminó hacia un lugar apartado. Una vez sentada abrió el libro y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, pero a pesar de que hacía un gran esfuerzo por que su mente y no sólo sus ojos siguieran las palabras allí escritas, no lo logró. Simplemente no se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar frió que tantos recuerdos le traía. Así, volvió donde la bibliotecaria y arrendó el libro escogido. Con él bajo el brazo caminó hacia los jardines del castillo, en busca de un lugar más tranquilo y relajante.

-Hermione.- Saludó la profesora Mcgonagall al encontrarse con su alumna predilecta en uno de los pasillos. La chica sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y continuar con su camino. Así, entre algunos pasillos concurridos, y otros tanto simplemente vacíos y entre risas de adolescentes y saludos de profesores serios llegó sin darse cuenta a las orillas del lago. Se sentó y miró su libro: Hamlet, de William Shakespeare. Varias horas estuvo leyendo ahogada en aquellas palabras llenas de situaciones insospechadas, sentimientos profundos y acciones deshonrosas, hasta que llegó a un párrafo que captó su atención:

"¡Ser o no ser, la alternativa es ésa!

Si es a luz de la razón más digno

sufrir los golpes y punzantes dardos

de suerte horrenda, o terminar la lucha

en guerra contra un piélago de males.

Morir; dormir. No más, y con un sueño

pensar que concluyeron las congojas,

los mil tormentos, de la carne herencia,

debe término ser apetecido.

Morir; dormir. ¿Dormir? ¡Soñar acaso!

¡Ah! La rémora es ésa; pues qué sueños

podrán ser los que acaso sobrevengan

en el dormir profundo de la muerte,

ya de mortal envuelta despojadas,

suspende la razón: ahí el motivo

que a la desgracia da tan larga vida.

¿Quién las contrariedades y el azote

de la fortuna soportar pudiera,

la sinrazón del déspota, del vano

el ceño, de la ley las dilaciones,

de un amor despreciado las angustias,

del poder los insultos, y el escarnio

que del menguado el mérito tolera,

cuando él mismo su paz conseguiría

con un mero punzón? ¿Quién soportara

cargasque con gemidos y sudores

ha de llevar en vida fatigosa,

si el recelo de un algo tras la muerte,

incógnita región de donde nunca

torna el viajero, no turbara el juicio

haciéndonos sufrir el mal presente

más bien que en busca ir de lo ignorado?

Nuestra conciencia, así, nos acobarda;

y el natural matiz de nuestro brío,

del pensar con los pálidos reflejos

se marchita y así grandes empresas

de inmenso valer curso tuercen

y el distintivo pierden de su impulso."

Ser o no ser. ¿Sería esa la opción? Tan dolorosa la vida podía volverse y allí se plantaba el razonamiento. ¡Qué verdad más cierta y amarga!, mas, si cuando el dolor y la desesperación se planta en los corazones humanos, ¿Porqué se sigue con vida? ¿Es que acaso aquella esperanza de siempre sigue débil pero palpitante? ¿Por qué entonces, si en la oscuridad, ya abatidos y casi sin vida en nuestro interior, resistimos, cuando estamos rebosantes de verdadera alegría se nos es quitado nuestro derecho de decidir? ¿Por qué aquellos que morir desean viven, y quienes ansiosos de vida se encuentran, mueren? ¡¿Qué hacía el mundo cobrando vidas inocentes? ¡¿Que hacían los inocentes asesinando por vida? Tantas cosas tomaba la guerra, tanta razón desaparecía tras sus armas, tantos pensamientos e ideologías eran pisoteadas con su paso lento y tortuoso. Cuántas cosas se llevaba y cuánto sufría aquella muchacha de tristes ojos castaños que de niña sentada sobre el suelo se imaginaba como una adolescente rebosante de alegría y superficialidades. Cuánto cambiaba el destino por la ambición de algunos y la poca experiencia y sabiduría de otros. ¡Cuántas deudas jamás debidas cobraba la guerra! Ser o no ser ya no era una cuestión de decisión propia. El asunto ahora era luchar, y luego, vencer o perder. Soportar las contrariedades y el azote se transformaba en una necesidad; resistir el poder de los insultos y el escarnio en una inspiración para no olvidar y seguir luchando; y las angustias del amor, para ansiar, y esperar apasionadamente: desear desde los más desgarrado del alma que fuese posible una vez más amar en paz.

Así, una guerra no era una opción: una guerra no sólo revolvía el estómago del mundo en un leve trepidar. Una guerra era destrucción, una guerra era dolor. Una guerra, lucha tortuosa, era un veneno para las almas; un cielo negro devorador de luz; una enorme bola de nieve creciente; una mezcla a base de odio, alimentada con más y más odio. ¡Dios!, una guerra no eran algunos suspiros libres en medio de las paredes de un castillo frío, ni un grupo de adolescentes que sufrían algunas horas de vez en cuando, cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Esa sucia lucha humana- víctima únicamente de la ambición y de los sentimientos manchados del mismo hombre desde que la tierra es tierra, y el hombre es hombre- se mostraba fuerte de manera inconstante, no en todo momento, pero después de todo, en el fondo, siempre estaba allí, asechando: amenazando. Como una boca succionadora, como un túnel oscuro y sin salida, como un océano sin fin del cual no se puede escapar, como una noche sin estrellas y un futuro incierto. Así llegaba y arrasaba la guerra: así podía sentirla Hermione, quién debatida estaba, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, con un libro entre las manos que no hacía más que llenarle la cabeza de un montón de reflexiones que amenazaban con terminar en una jaqueca abrumadora, o en un llanto incontrolable. Finalmente los pensamientos no dejaron de fluir, pero ni el océano de lágrimas, ni las agujas punzantes en la sien aparecieron, en vez de ello, sólo silencio. En vez de ello, sólo dolor oculto. En vez de ello, sólo oscuridad y soledad.


	2. No hay amor sin odio, ni odio sin amor

Dos días pasaron y la situación no cambiaba: Hermione cabizbaja caminando lentamente de clase en clase sin decir palabra alguna, Harry preocupándose por ella pero sin expresarle nada explícito y Ron apartado de la situación sin darse cuenta de los hechos, centrando todo su interés en el quidditch y el ajedrez.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices, Hermione?- Preguntó Harry- ¿Irás con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

-¿Qué?- Respondió la joven con desánimo, ya que realmente no había estado prestando atención- No, lo siento Harry, pero debo ir a ver a Dumbledore.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Preguntó el joven de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido mientras su cabeza trabajaba arduamente creando hipótesis y suposiciones.

-No, en lo absoluto.- Respondió la chica sin saber bien qué decir, pues no quería preocupar a sus amigos haciéndoles saber su estado de preocupación y dolor, y decirles que iba a hablar de Dumbledore sobre sus sentimientos no era la mejor manera de ocultarlo.

-¿Y a qué se debe su reunión?- Insistió.

-¿A qué… se debe nuestra reunión?- Preguntó Hermione a pesar de haber comprendido a la perfección: Necesitaba una manera de ganar tiempo para pensar en una escusa.

-Sí Hermione, a qué se debe su reunión.- Continuó el chico mostrando que notaba perfectamente cuál era la intención de su amiga.

-Este… Yo…-Dijo mientras clavaba su triste mirada en el suelo y se rascaba la nuca intentando parecer casual.

-Tu...

-Nuestra reunión… es para… tú sabes, lo de siempre.

-¿Lo de siempre? No, no sé a qué te refieres.

-Todo el asunto de las notas y las pruebas, re calendarizar, y todo ese asunto.- Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no debes ninguna prueba, Hermione. ¿Por qué tendrías que ordenar las fechas y notas?

-Yo… ¿No les dije chicos?

-¿Decir qué?- preguntó Ron

-Creo que voy a dejar la clase de astronomía para poder realizar el curso de Runas antiguas.

-Genial.- Dijo Ron con voz monótona, pretendiendo parecer interesado en el asunto. Harry dio por terminada la conversación a pesar de saber que su amiga se traía algo entre manos.

Los chicos partieron a Hogsmeade sin Hermione, quien se dirigió lentamente y abrazando sus libros hacia el despacho del director. El cielo estaba claro y las aves volaban sobre él. Parecía como si el mundo estuviera completamente desvinculado de todo lo que sucedía, ¿O es que podrían acaso existir dos realidades? Si todo ello era sólo un asunto de magos, ¿Por qué era necesario tomar el resto del mundo en el camino? Cuánta claridad, cuánta aparente alegría bañaba a aquel cielo claro: un verdadero óleo de tranquilidad rodeando al castillo mientras las páginas en blanco de aquel futuro no conocido pero predecible se hallaban mojadas de todas las lágrimas que se llorarían, se hallaban muertas de todo el dolor que vendría, y que suavemente algunos ya comenzaban a sentir. Hermione apretó aun más los libros contra su pecho y suspiró fuertemente intentando retener las lágrimas que deseaban fervorosamente salir. Un grupo de alumnos pequeños pasó entre risas, saltos, bromas y carcajadas y la joven de cabellos castaños tuvo la necesidad de desviar su mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo. ¿Cuántos de esos niños seguirían allí una vez terminada la guerra? ¿Cuántos seguirían teniendo una familia? ¿Cuántos podrían volver a sonreír siquiera? ¿Podría alguna vez, al menos sólo uno de ellos fingir haber olvidado lo que se avecinaba? ¿Acaso algo podría volver a ser normal? ¿Podrían las aves y el cielo azul hacer que la alegría flotara en el aire, o todos los ojos verían un cielo manchado en sangre y un día congelado en la oscuridad? Hermione intentaba arduamente comprender, día a día, perdiéndose en reflexiones, intentándolo , pero no le era posible: ¡¿Por qué demonios, si varios ya sabían que vendría, nada podía hacerse? ¿No era esa la utilidad de conocer el futuro?: Cambiarlo ¿Por qué lloraba en silencio, si no podría evitar volver a hacerlo? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en el asunto, si nada podía hacer más que sufrir? ¿Su sufrimiento tenía algún sentido? No tenía respuestas, pero sólo de algo estaba segura: Necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore. Al menos, intentarlo.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la gárgola del despacho del director, que se abrió tan sólo unos segundos luego de que ella se parara al frente.

-Señorita Granger, estaba esperándola.- Sonrió el anciano. Hermione se preguntó cómo era posible que aquel sabio hombre pudiese predecir con tanta facilidad los movimientos de los otros.

-Buenos días, señor.

-Efectivamente es un buen día. Uno excelente diría yo. Sólo basta con mirar el cielo. ¿Desearía comer un caramelito de limón?- Preguntó poniendo frente a ella un pequeño canastito atiborrado de aquellos amarillos dulces.- Son realmente deliciosos: Una maravilla muggle.

-No, gracias.- Respondió Hermione negando quedamente con la cabeza. El anciano tomo uno, se lo llevó a la boca y prosiguió con la conversación.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe su visita?- Hermione sabía a la perfección que el anciano ya estaba al tanto, sobre todo luego de su primera aseveración, pero de cualquier modo lo dejó pasar.

-Quería hablar con usted.- El anciano la miró por sobre sus gafas de medialuna y asintió seriamente con la cabeza dándole un aspecto de excesiva formalidad.

-Adelante.- Dijo al ver que ella no pretendía continuar.

-Verá, he estado… - Un denso silencio se formó en el lugar, pero Dumbledore no se mostró incomodo con ello y le dio a su alumna el tiempo necesario para continuar.- Confundida… Y también preocupada.

-¿Podría saber la razón?- Hermione asintió.

- Creo señor, que es debido a esta guerra.

-¿Cree?

-**Es** debido a esta guerra.

-Siendo sincero, supongo que es natural sentirse preocupado o incluso inquieto, pero me temo que sus acciones muestran que usted está superando los límites de la preocupación normal. Sobre todo tratándose usted de una alumna sin mayores responsabilidades dentro de esta lucha.

-He ahí lo que me preocupa. Sé que no es un tema en el que pueda entrometerme: podría ser incluso una molestia.

-Así es.- Coincidió el anciano, y a pesar del duro significado de sus palabras, la suavidad con que lo dijo provocó que Hermione no se sintiera ofendida en lo absoluto.

-Pero es que si tengo la capacidad de razonar respecto a ello, si puedo darme cuenta de lo que sucede, y si yo también me veré lastimada con las consecuencias que pueden traer sus acciones, ¿Por qué no tengo un lugar real en esta guerra?

-Señorita Granger, si lo que está pidiéndome es participar de…

-No es eso, señor. Sería absurdo desearlo siquiera. – Hermione se mostraba frustrada y su rostro estaba completamente contraído.

-Entonces, ¿A qué debe sus palabras?

-¡Por Merlín!- Exclamó la muchacha agachando su cabeza para luego cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. -¡Estoy tan confundida!- Dijo lastimeramente, a una distancia escaza del llanto. El director sonrió tristemente, mirando paternal y tiernamente a Hermione, para luego poner su mano en el hombro de la joven: Efectivamente la juventud era una verdadera batalla casi tan complicada como la que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Sabía él bien cuán difícil resultaba pensar y pensar sin llegar a una verdadera solución. Es cierto que nadie desea la vejez, pero al menos, él tenía la sabiduría y la experiencia de su lado, y aquello lo ayudaba a dar pasos más seguros. Tarea que también era ayudada por el hecho de que no tenía demasiado que perder. Sus acciones siempre tenían un fin más colectivo que individual.

-Pienso que debería preocuparse menos.- Dijo al fin.- Después de todo no hay nada que usted pueda hacer. Lo siento, pero no hay espacio para usted en esta guerra. -Hermione levantó el rostro con rapidez, y sus ojos llameaban.

-¡Usted no lo entiende!, ¡¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- A esas alturas la muchacha ya se encontraba de pie.- ¡Siento que las cosas están haciéndose tan inevitablemente mal!- Gritó fuera de sí.- ¡Usted cree que el odio puede eliminarse con más odio! ¿No se da cuenta de que por salvar a ciertas personas usted mismo se ha vuelto un asesino?- Dumbledore miró asombrado la escena, pero a pesar de la inapropiada reacción de su alumna la dejó continuar. Después de todo, ella sólo se sentía dañada, y sabía que era necesario que expresara lo que pensaba, por muy indebido que eso fuera.- ¡No puede detener la violencia con más violencia!

-¿Cree usted, señorita Granger, que podría detener esta guerra con amor?- Preguntó el anciano calmadamente mirándola con una seriedad que podría haber asustado a un mismísimo dementor.

-¿No es eso lo que usted predica, señor?- Continuó fuera de sí Hermione.- No planteo en realidad que intente vencer con aquella poderosa pero tan poco valorada palabra. ¡Pero no pretenda ser el bueno de la historia! En una guerra no hay bandos buenos o malos, sólo hay ideales, pensamientos y sentimientos diferentes. Y no es que apruebe lo que Voldemort piensa y hace, pero usted ha dejado de ser quien se suponía debía ser. Usted, Dumbledore, es tan oscuro, y está tan machado como su enemigo. ¡¿No se da cuenta que por intentar vencerlo ha usado sus mismos métodos?- Hermione cayó al suelo llorando desesperada con la vista clavada en el suelo. ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos no mostraban lo que en realidad sentía? Allí estaba: en el lugar menos indicado, en el momento menos indicado, justo luego de liberar las palabras que jamás debieron salir de su boca. Allí estaba, derrotada junto al suelo, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos húmedos, la cabeza perdida y confundida, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el alma fuera del cuerpo. Se sentía tan abatida, que incluso llegó a pensar que no sería capaz de volver a ponerse de pie, pero justo antes de apropiarse completamente de aquella idea levantó su cabeza y miró directo a los ojos de hielo de aquel anciano impenetrable.- Por lo que creía correcto…- Comenzó con apenas un hilo de voz- dejó de lado todo lo que usted enseñaba. Creyó en el amor, pero actuó con odio. Ahora, señor, por ambicionar paz y alegría, usted también ha traído dolor y más guerra. Siento… Siento… que…- Intentó decir mientras su garganta hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ahogarla en cualquier momento. – que usted ha caído tan bajo como su enemigo. Quizás…- La joven de mirada destrozada hablaba en apenas un susurro, tan suave que el director tuvo que esforzarse para oírla. Mas, a pesar de su débil y delatadora voz y de sus ojos hinchados e irritados, continuaba clavando con una fuerza y una valentía admirable su mirada en la del director.- Quizás… Sus ideales y razones no tenían la suficiente importancia como para que se dejara llevar como lo hizo. Quizás se equivocó. Señor…- Intentó continuar, pero se vio interrumpida por un sollozo que escapó de su boca, saliendo desde lo más profundo de su ser, arañando y envenenando todo a su paso.- Señor- Volvió a decir, esta vez con éxito.- Ya sólo queda oscuridad. Sólo… oscuridad.- Replico en un murmuro débil dejando bruscamente que su cabeza cayera.

Los segundos pasaron silenciosos mientras el aire que los rodeaba se volvía increíblemente denso. El único sonido que podía distinguirse dentro de esa asfixiante esfera era las respiraciones de los presentes y el sonido de las lágrimas de Hermione cayendo delicadamente en el suelo de madera. Habría sido de esperarse que el anciano, sintiéndose humillado y ofendido le gritara ciertas cosas a la estudiante que lloraba frente a sus ojos, o que al menos, le hubiese pedido que se retirara con la voz convertida en un iceberg. Mas, sus ojos ni siquiera se mostraban molestos, y en efecto, estos revelaban exactamente cómo el anciano se sentía: Calmo, comprensivo, decepcionado y apenado. No por las dañinas palabras de su alumna, si no porque la comprendía, y se sentía responsable del dolor que ahora caía en los hombros de aquella inexperta muchacha. Aquel hombre se sentía enojado consigo mismo, porque en el fondo, aceptaba la situación incluso más de lo que debía; al punto de siquiera lograr verdaderamente odiar al hombre sin alma que había comenzado aquel huracán destructivo. Luego de algunos minutos de silencio en los que ninguno de los presente se movió, caminó hasta uno de los estantes a su izquierda. Mientras Hermione seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, y el pensamiento perdido en lo que acababa de hacer, Dumbledore tomó la llave que colgaba de su cuello y abrió un pequeño cajón. Luego de retirar de él lo que estaba buscando, caminó hacia su alumna.

-Jamás habrá luz sin oscuridad.- Comenzó con voz suave y calmada.- Ni oscuridad sin luz. La vida: el mundo, es un perfecto círculo de extremos e imperfecciones. No hay muerte sin vida, ni vida sin muerte. No hay dolor sin alegría, ni alegría sin dolor. – Hermione subió la mirada sintiéndose pequeña, asustada, desprotegida y arrepentida: Después de todo, quería a aquel anciano.- Muchacha, quizás aún no lo comprendas, pero no hay amor sin odio, ni odio sin amor. – Luego de decir aquello el anciano le tendió una pequeña cajita dorada a Hermione, quien al abrirla se encontró con una figura circular, dividida en los colores negro y blanco: un Yin Yang.- Si bien sería demasiado esperar que lo comprendieras ahora, confío en que, a su debido tiempo entenderás su significado, y también, cómo no, mis acciones.- La joven de ojos castaños volvió a cubrir su regalo con aquella tapa dorada, mientras el director por su parte le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias, señor. Y lo siento.- Dijo cabizbaja, verdaderamente dolida antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

-Señorita Granger.- Dijo calmadamente el director reteniéndola.- Usted es una persona fuerte y valiente: no lo olvide. Tenga paciencia, y estoy seguro de que la tranquilidad llegará para usted con el tiempo.- Hermione sonrió tristemente y se giró hacia la puerta girando el pomo, pero luego de abrirla, justo cuando se disponía a salir, sus húmedos ojos se encontraron con dos profundos posos negros.

-¡Profesor Snape!- Exclamó por la sorpresa. El frío hombre por su parte sólo reacciono con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza para luego entrar en el despacho del director y perderse tras la madera que se cerraba frente a los ojos de Hermione, quien con un solo paso había quedado fuera del lugar. Agotada física y emocionalmente por todo lo vivido volvió a su casa.

Sentado en su escritorio, mientras masajeaba sus sienes con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda, centró su vista en el antiguo reloj que colgaba solitario en la pared de enfrente: 3:45. Nuevamente, una noche más en vela. La misma habitación de hace diez años, el mismo reloj de madera oscura sobre la pared verde musgo, el mismo fuego furioso gritando desde el corazón de aquella chimenea de siempre. El mismo escritorio sosteniendo los exámenes ya revisados, la misma presión en el pecho, la misma culpa en el corazón y los mismos ojos de hielo. Para él las cosas no cambiaban. Aquel destino congelado permanecía en su sombra; siempre a su espalda la misma historia; detrás de sus ojos aquel inconstante camino lleno de errores. Ese día, no era la diferencia, excepto por un par de ojos castaños rebosantes de miedo y lágrimas.

Así, en una noche sin estrellas y sin luna, mientras Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro y una castaña entristecida dormía por fin, no muy tranquila, entre los relajados brazos de Morfeo, Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero, lamentando haber terminado de corregir todos los exámenes pendientes y por ello tener el tiempo suficiente como para simplemente pensar.

"Esto ya pierde sus límites. Este veneno ya rebalsa, gota a gota, de su recipiente. ¿Qué hacia la amiguita de Potter dentro del despacho de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Será posible que…? ¿Acaso habrá algo de lo que yo no esté enterado? Después de todo siempre ha sido así. Siguiendo planes de los que nunca estoy informado por completo. Maldito viejo loco. Sólo espero que sus planes resulten y todo esto acabe pronto."

Hermione hace ya varias horas había logrado dormirse, posiblemente debido al cansancio y a la ausencia de sueño durante los días anteriores. A pesar de ello, no logro tenderse en los brazos de Morfeo por más de seis horas. Cuando se despertó, estando aún la luna en el cielo, con la mente llena de interrogantes y pensamientos confusos, se puso de pie, se colocó los zapatos y la capa por sobre el pijama y se dispuso a salir, para así intentar despejar un poco su mente paseando sigilosamente por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

Llevaba al menos unos 20 minutos caminando sin haber logrado su objetivo cuando una risa femenina sonó estruendosamente a unos diez metros de distancia. Cuando la luz de una varita se encendió frente a ella, permitiéndole ver, quedó petrificada debido al miedo, sintiendo que mil agujas se clavaban en su nuca y que la sangre dejaba de fluir por su cuerpo, cubriéndola con un frío casi insoportable.

No se había movido de su silla salvo para buscar uno de sus libros preferidos, el cual descansaba cómodamente entre sus manos, siendo devorado por unos ojos oscuros que eran enmarcados con violáceas marcas que delataban su cansancio. Al llegar a la mitad del libro levantó la vista y volvió a mirar la hora: 5:27. Se disponía a retomar su lectura cuando un alterado y espantado director irrumpió con verdadera violencia en su despacho, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Severus!- Chilló.- ¡los Mortífagos han entrado en el castillo!


	3. Batalla en Hogwarts

**Hola gente, aunque la verdad no he recibido muchos reviews, espero que varios estén leyendo esto. Este capítulo me ha costado realmente mucho más que los anteriores: La acción no es lo mío. Ojalá lo disfruten, y agradecería uno que otro review : )**

**Cariños a mis lectores!**

**Cani**

**Pd: He querido usar (la mayor parte) hechizos oficiales, asique al final les dejo una especie de glosario por si no recuerdan alguno.**

-¡Severus!- Chilló.- ¡los Mortífagos han entrado en el castillo!

Corrieron fugaces por el castillo: el aire golpeaba furioso sus pulmones y parecía que en cualquier momento sus músculos se desgarrarían dolorosamente, pero de cualquier modo, ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Saltando los restos de muro, cubriéndose con los brazos los rostros para evitar ser víctimas de los trozos de vidrio que volaban por los aires e intentando con todas sus fuerzas correr un poco más rápido. Las escaleras aparecieron frente a sus ojos, y ambos continuaron veloces con la sangre golpeando furiosa sus venas. Varita en mano, Severus Snape bajó corriendo de dos en dos, con Albus Dumbledore a sus espaldas, sin preocuparse de nada más que fuera llegar rápido a su destino. Luego del séptimo escalón el hombre de ojos oscuros pisó la parte trasera de su capa y cayó bruscamente sobre su cadera izquierda; su cuerpo no se detuvo y llegó hacia el final recargando su peso sobre aquel lado de su cuerpo, mas, justo antes de caer potentemente contra el duro suelo de piedra logró apoyar su pie derecho cargando su peso en él y poniéndose ágilmente de pie. Un fuerte estrépito se escuchó a lo largo del castillo, y los dos magos continuaron corriendo con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus cuerpos.

-¡Albus!- Gritó Remus Lupin quién acababa de aparecer a su lado, uniéndose a la carrera. A pesar de la gran velocidad a la que avanzaban, el recorrido hacia el gran comedor se les hiso eterno.

-¡Remus!- Exclamó Nymphadora Tonks al ver cómo los tres hombres aparecían por la majestuosa muerta del lugar.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Chilló el hombre lobo al ver que un mortífago se encontraba a punto de dañar a la metamorfo maga por la espalda.

El gran comedor se había transformado en un verdadero campo de batalla en el que los mortífagos y los miembros de la orden del fénix luchaban codo a codo. Los cristales de las ventanas se rompían estrepitosamente cayendo por todo el lugar, y diversos hechizos volaban por sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes.

-Alarte Ascendere- murmuró Snape haciendo volar por los aires a Avery , quien estaba por atacar a Sturgis Podmore.- Petrificus Totalus.- Volvió a decir cuando su víctima ya se encontraba en el suelo. Por su parte, Albus Dumbledore corrió hacia Sirius Black esquivando los hechizos y maldiciones.

-Sirius.- dijo poniéndose a su espalda con la varita en alto, intentando ayudar al hombre a protegerse de la magia que sus oponentes les enviaban.- Debes… ¡Everte Statum!- Se defendió Albus de un hechizo que se dirigía hacia su cuerpo.- Debes alertar a los estudiantes.

-Como… ¡Desmaius! ... digas.

-¡Protego! Que nadie salga de su habitación.

-¡Dissaparate!- Murmuró Sirius desapareciendo del lugar.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-¡Queridita sangre sucia!- Dijo la mujer iluminando el lugar con su varita mientras sonreía de manera exagerada, dándole un aspecto macabro.

-¡Aléjate Bellatrix!- Exclamó Hermione apuntando a su enemiga con la varita. A pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que su mano trepidara notablemente.

-¿Así es como recibes a tus invitados?- Continuó la mortífaga riendo y aproximándose a Hermione.- ¡Pero qué descortés!- Dijo pasando una de sus sucias uñas por la mejilla de la joven.

-¡Te lo advierto!- Gritó Hermione subiendo temerosa la varita al cuello de su contrincante.- Si no te alejas voy a…- Comenzó amenazante, pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Vas a qué?- La invitó a continuar antes de reír escandalosamente.- ¿Es que el gato te comió la lengua?- Dijo con los labios apretados moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con fingida indignación. La chica de cabellos castaños tomó su varita con más fuerza.- ¡Vamos!- Chilló Bellatrix ahora furiosa.- Chica tonta, ¡Dime qué ibas a decir! Tienes miedo ¿No es verdad?- Susurró luego en su oído. Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos intentando fallidamente no parecer demasiado aterrada. La mujer de negros cabellos volvió a reír provocando en la joven un inevitable escalofrío, y luego hizo el amague de disminuir la distancia que las separaba.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego!- Se defendió Bellatrix haciendo que Hermione volara por los aires golpeándose con uno de los muros de piedra, para luego caer abruptamente al piso.

-¡Aguamenti!- Volvió a atacar Herminoe Granger desde el suelo, lanzándole un potente chorro de agua a su adversaria.

-¡Incendio!- Contraatacó Bellatrix sin esfuerzo, haciendo desaparecer el agua y quemándole a la chica el brazo que había posicionado sobre su rostro para defenderse.- ¡Incarcerus!- Exclamó sin darle tiempo a Hermione de Protegerse. Así, la joven quedó atada en el suelo, indefensa a los ataques de Bellatrix.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Parecía que las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort tomaban poder rápidamente, viéndose así presionados los miembros de la orden del Fénix. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba peleando simultáneamente con al menos dos mortífagos, e irónicamente, estos parecían multiplicarse por arte de magia.

-¡A tu espalda!- Gritó Ojo Loco Moody a Remus Lupin, ya que debido a los mortífagos que amenazaban con herirlo a él, no podía permitirse el gusto de bajar la guardia para proteger a su amigo con un hechizo.

-¡Petríficus Totalus!- Gritó Nymphadora Tonks al hombre que estaba por atacar a Lupín al ver que su novio no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido como para desviar o protegerse del ataque. Como consecuencia de su acto un hechizo crucio dio directo en su espalda.

-¡Tonks!- Gritaron al unisolo Moody y Lupin, mas no pudieron socorrer a la joven por la insistencia de los enemigos al atacarlos.

Por su parte Severus Snape peleaba fervorosamente contra tres mortífagos: Dolohov, Alecto Carrow y Crabbe. A pesar de pertenecer ellos el oscuro profesor de pociones tenía en claro que la envidia y la desconfianza de sus compañeros eran motivo suficiente como para que acabara felizmente muerto si de ellos se tratara.

-Avada-Quedabra.-Oyó la voz de Alecto Carrow a sus espaldas, mas fue lo suficientemente veloz como para lograr protegerse del ataque, que rebotó dejando a la mujer muerta sobre el frío suelo.

-Langlock.- Dijo en una rápida reacción apuntando a Crabbe. No habría imaginado jamás que usaría aquel encantamiento que hace tantos años ya había inventado para evitar que su contrincante pudiese pronunciar hechizo alguno. Pero una grieta quedó entre sus planes y Dolohov aprovechó el momento.

-¡Crucio!- Vociferó justo antes de que Snape comenzara a retorcerse del dolor.

-¡Severus!- Grito Albus al observar la escena. Para cuando se dio cuenta su distracción había cobrado un precio demasiado alto y la varita de Lucius Malfoy estaba posada con fuerza en su cuello.

-Despídete anciano.- Susurró el rubio

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Sirius Black al ver a la estudiante atada a los pies de Bellatrix. Inmediatamente alzó su varita apuntando a la mujer.

-¡Pero miren quién llegó!- Dijo entre risas y movimientos exagerados de brazos la mortífaga.- ¡Primito querido!, nos hacía falta una reunión familiar.

-Ya cállate Bellatrix.- Dijo furioso Sirius.- No estoy para tus jueguitos. ¡Relaskio!- La mujer de cabellos negros esquivó con una agilidad admirable el ataque del hombre y rió con ganas.

-¡Pero qué aguafiestas! ¿Es que no quieres jugar con tu primita? ¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!, ¡Petríficus tota…!

-¡Expeliarmus!- Sirius Black no tuvo tiempo suficiente para responder al ataque y cayó bruscamente contra una de las paredes. A penas levantó la vista pudo ver como Bellatrix elevaba su varita, y preparándose para un segundo posible ataque, imitó la acción.

-Initius encantatem.- Dijo Bellatrix sorprendiendo a Sirius: se había equivocado. La mortífaga había dirigido su ataque a la joven estudiante.- Hasi…

-¡Desmaius!- Lanzó Sirius Black a su prima, pero no funcionaba: lo que temía. No se trataba de un hechizo, si no de una maldición, y ya era demasiado tarde para frenarla, él no podría irrumpir entre Hermine y Bellatrix, y la segunda se hallaba completamente protegida.-… Horiek begiak ilun…- Sirius cayó de rodillas llenándose de impotencia al no poder hacer nada-… beltz Kapa, inbaditu arima.

-¡NOOOO!- Gritó furioso, para luego ponerse de pie y lanzarse sobre la mortífaga, pero lo único que consiguió fue colisionar contra una muralla invisible y volver a caer al suelo.

-… Inbaditu arima.- Sirius volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¡Voy a matarte!- Gritó aterrado al desconocer las causas del maleficio que la mujer estaba lanzando sobre Hermione. Lo que le sucediera a la chica sería su absoluta responsabilidad.- ¡Si no te detienes juro que voy a matarte!- Seguía gritando.

-Hasi horiek begiak ilun, beltz Kapa, inbaditu arima.- Repitió Bellatrix.- Hasi horiek begiak ilun, beltz Kapa, indabitu arima.- Dijo por última vez y se alejó corriendo del cuerpo de Hermione. Sirius se acercó velozmente a la alumna.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Harry entró en el gran comedor con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en el pecho, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Lucius Malfoy susurrando en el oído de Albus Dumbledore mientras ponía su varita sobre su cuello.

-¡Nooooo!- Gritó.- ¡Desmaius!- El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy cayó inerte sobre el suelo.

-¡Harry!- Chilló Albus enojado y preocupado a la vez. -¡Sal de aquí!- Pero antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera oponerse a la orden, los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Media hora más tarde, una vez pasado el alboroto se hallaban Alastor Moody, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore en la oficina del director.

-Albus, debes saber que yo no estaba al tanto del ataque de esta noche.- Dijo Snape trabajosamente con los ojos cerrados mientras usaba una de sus manos para apoyarse sobre el escritorio, y la otra, para sujetarse el costado derecho del estómago.

-Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé.- Dijo Albus paseando de un lado a otro mientras se acariciaba la barba.- El asunto ahora, es qué buscaban los mortífagos, y por qué han desaparecido tan inesperadamente.

-Ya hemos calmado a los alumnos, todos están en sus camas.- Anunció Nymphadora Tonks, quien entraba en ese momento por la puerta, junto con Remus Lupin.

-Excelente, excelente.- murmuró Dumbledore sin dejar de caminar como un león enjaulado.

-Ese no es el único problema, Albus.- Dijo Moody retomando la conversación, mientras clavaba pensativo su vista en el suelo.- ¿Cómo es que los mortífagos han entrado en el castillo?

-Sencillo, Alastor. Sencillo. Dime, ¿Quién es el encargado de proteger el castillo con el hechizo "Protego Horribilis"?- Ojo loco Moody pensó unos segundos y luego se puso rápidamente de pie mostrándose claramente sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que (Filchwick) estuvo bajo el maleficio Imperius?

-Y que quizás lo siga estando.

-¿Cómo solucionaremos…?

-Pensaba que tú podrías encargarte de ello.- Le interrumpió despreocupadamente Albus.- Inmediatamente, si es posible.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo luego de algunos segundos de silencio Moody, y salió del lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Severus?- Preguntó entonces Tonks, al ver que el hombre se esforzaba en mantenerse de pie y que no retiraba su mano del estómago.

-Pienso que quizás deberías ir a ver a Mme. Pomfrey.- Dijo Albus dándose cuenta del estado de su amigo.

-De ninguna manera.- Respondió fríamente el hombre de ojos profundos.- Estaré bien, y de cualquier modo, mi salud no es un asunto en el que ustedes debiesen entrometerse.

-Claro que sí.- Respondió el director.- Tienes muchas responsabilidades con la orden, no lo olvides. Perder nuestro espía significaría un verdadero problema.- Prosiguió con indiferencia, disfrazando su verdadera preocupación paternal.

-Estaré bien.- Zanjó Severus molesto.

-¡Albus! ¡Albus!- Se oyó a Sirius gritando desde el pasillo exterior.- Es Hermione.- Dijo al momento en que entraba al despacho con la muchacha desfallecida en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el director con el seño fruncido y un innegable tono de inquietud en la voz, mientras guiaba al animago para que dejara a Hermione sobre uno de los sillones.

-Bellatrix. Le ha lanzado una maldición.

-Y tú tan incompetente como siempre.- Dijo burlonamente Severus, quien ya estaba completamente recto por orgullo. Sirius por su parte dejó pasar el comentario de Snape y dejó a Hermine, que se encontraba inconsciente, sobre el sillón que le era indicado.- Estando ahí no puedes hacer nada. Es de esperarse. ¿Qué más podría pedirse de…?

-Basta.- Le cortó Albus.- Cuéntame, Sirius.- Dijo luego, invitándolo a narrar lo sucedido.

-Cuando advertí a los alumnos para que no salieran de sus habitaciones, Harry se mostró reacio a obedecer dicha orden. Tuvimos una leve discusión, y cuando le dejé en claro que no lo dejaría salir, ¡corrió hacia la puerta y escapó frente a mis narices! Corrí tras de él, pero lo perdí de vista. Mientras caminaba buscándolo con la mirada pude ver a Hermione atada en el suelo, junto a Bellatrix.

-Fue entonces cuando atacó a Hermione.- Intentó adivinar Albus Dumbledore.

-Sí. Es decir, luego de tener una breve batalla conmigo. Logró lanzarme al suelo, y creí que me atacaría a mí, pero me equivoqué. Cuando intenté hacer algo ya era demasiado tarde: No puedo recordar con exactitud las palabras. Sólo sé que ninguno de mis hechizos resultaban sobre ella; tampoco pude acercarme.

-Escucha, Sirius. Es necesario que recuerdes. Vamos, has un esfuerzo.- Lo presionó el anciano.- Necesito saber que palabras utilizó.- El animago asintió levemente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse.

-Asorie…- Dijo luego de un par de minutos.- Bella capa. No, no. Asorie begiak capa.- intentó corregirse.- No- Repitió con frustración. Entonces, algo calzó en la mente de Albus.

-¡Hasi horiek begiak ilun!- Saltó mientras Sirius asentía entusiasmado.

-¡Sí, sí! Eso era.

-Oh, no.- Dijo luego en apenas un susurro el director, mientras su rostro empalidecía notablemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Tonks preocupada.

-Este será un asunto del que yo me encargaré.- Dijo finalmente Albus con un hilo de voz, dejando en claro sutilmente que no quería que nadie se entrometiera en el asunto.

-Filtwick ya está libre del maleficio, y he usado en él (verisatelum). Traigo una noticia que va a impactarte. ¡Ha sido ese mocoso de Malfoy el responsable!- Pero a pesar de la importante información traída por Moody, todos estaban demasiado preocupados por la notable preocupación del director como para darle la atención debida.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó entonces Alastor.

-¿Podrían dejarme sólo?- Preguntó el director, y Moody entendió inmediatamente la seriedad del asunto.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Severus Snape, disimulando las punzadas de dolor que sentía a lo largo de su cuerpo, se dispuso a salir del despacho del director para dirigirse al suyo. Únicamente pensaba en sanar sus heridas con algunas pociones sencillas y rápidas, y luego echarse sobre su cama a intentar dormir, a pesar de saber que ni con tal dolor lo lograría. Pero aunque sus planes se mostraban tentadores, un fuerte ardor en el brazo izquierdo lo hizo detenerse y cambiar de rumbo. Después de todo no sería una noche tranquila, y al parecer, el dolor que recorría ácidamente su cuerpo no sería el único. Cómo llegaría al castillo, en qué estado, cómo se curaría y qué haría luego con Dumbeldore y esa tarada Gryffindore eran asuntos que debían ser solucionados, pero definitivamente luego. Por el momento, sólo debía preocuparse de concentrarse en cerrar su mente y de apoderarse de su personaje: Quizás así, con un poco de suerte, lograría salir vivo del lugar.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

**-Expelliarmus:** Encantamiento de desarme común en los duelos. Cuando una persona lo invoca, una luz roja resplandece y sale de la varita del brujo, pegándole con fuerza al oponente, separándolo de su varita.

**-Alarte Ascendere**: Impulsa los objetos hacia arriba. Usado por Gilderoy Lockhart para hacer "desaparecer" la serpiente.

**-Petrificus Totalus:** Maleficio que inmoviliza totalmente a la víctima, quedando paralizado de manos y piernas.

**-Everte Statum:** Hechizo que realiza Draco Malfoy para derribar a Harry Potter

**-Desmaius:** Paraliza al oponente haciendo que éste caiga y quede inmóvil. "Desmaius" ha sido la traducción al encantamiento 'Stupefy', en la versión original.

**-Protego:** Sirve para defenderse de hechizos o maldiciones. Harry lo aprende para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y lo vuelve a usar en 1996 en el Departamento de los Misterios para protegerse de los Mortífagos (CF, OF).

**-Dissaparate:** Permite al encantador desaparecer a voluntad.

**-Aguamenti: **Sale un chorro de agua de la varita. El Profesor Flitwick enseña este encantamiento en Sexto curso (PM).

**-Incendio: **Lanza una llama al objetivo

**-Cruciatus: **Este maleficio es usado para torturar. Esta se invoca a través de la palabra _crucio_. Es una de las tres maldiciones clasificadas como imperdonables, establecidas así desde 1717 por el Ministerio de Magia y penadas con los castigos más severos. Usarlo se pena con Azkaban. No existe contrahechizo (JKR).

**-Avada- Quedabra:** Causa la muerte instantánea con un fogonazo de luz verde. Es una de las tres maldiciones clasificadas como imperdonables, establecidas así desde 1717 por el Ministerio de Magia y penadas con los castigos más severos. Hacerlo es penado con la cadena perpetúa en Azkaban, y no existe contrahechizo (CF). El único que ha sobrevivido a esta maldición es Harry Potter (PF, CF). El origen de esta maldición es el Abadacadabra, en arameo (FLE). Significa _"desaparece como esta palabra"_

**-LangLock: **Maldición que provoca que la lengua se pegue al paladar. Harry lo utiliza con Dobby y Kreacher. Lo inventó el Príncipe Mestizo (PM). La editorial Salamandra lo traduce como hechizo _Palalingua_.

*****He sacado las definiciones de la página eldiccionario. org

La maldición lanzada por Bellatrix fue inventada por mí, significaría algo similar a "Inicia, ojos oscuros, manto negro, alma invadida" en Auskera (no hablo el idioma, doy las gracias al traductor de google XD (Puede, y es probable, tener errores))


	4. Dolor y sorpresas

**Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten. La trama de la historia empieza a hacerse visible, y de ahora en más las cosas comenzarán a ponerse interesantes. **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review, realmente inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo=), y por supuesto también a todos los que siguen mi historia.**

**Saludos**

**Cani**

Severus Snape caminó con paso presuroso por las afueras del castillo, con el rostro impenetrable, los ojos fríos y su capa ondeando poderosamente en su espalda: trozo de tela negra que se clavaba delicadamente en la retina de aquella muchacha que acababa de despertar, y que se hallaba junto al cristal de la ventana del despacho del director. Se preguntaba qué hacía el profesor Snape y a dónde se dirigía, pero no le pareció pertinente preguntar. Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Dumbledore a su alumna, que no despegaba la vista de los terrenos de Hogwarts.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Entonces Hermione dirigió su profunda mirada al mago.

- Bien. Sólo…- Dijo mirándo el suelo pensativa.- Sólo algo cansada…

-Ya veo, ya veo. Supongo que es normal.- Hermione asintió, y el hombre continuó luego de una pausa.- No es un horario común para comer, pero la emoción debe haberte dejado hambrienta ¿Te apetece algo? ¿Algún plato contundente, un postre, o algunos caramelos quizás?

-Unos caramelos estarían bien.- Contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando mostrar una alegría que no llegó a sus ojos.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-Mi señor.- Saludó con seriedad Severus Snape mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

-Severus.- Se escuchó la voz de Lord Voldemort desde la oscuridad de la habitación que apenas estaba iluminada con dos velas que eran sujetadas por los fríos muros de piedra.- Estábamos esperándote.- Dijo en un suave siseo aterrador.- Mis queridos amigos,-Comenzó dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.- he de anunciarles que al fin está llegando lo que merezco. Acércate, joven Malfoy. Ven, acércate.- Susurró maliciosamente mientras estiraba su blanca mano de afilados dedos hacia el joven muchacho de cabellos rubios como la plata: Draco se acercó temeroso, trepidando sin atreverse a levantar la vista, y al llegar junto a su señor se lanzó de rodillas uniendo su frente al frío suelo. Voldemort se puso de pie con seguridad, y lentamente aplaudió con fuerza mientras giraba alrededor de Malfoy, mirándolo desde la altura con arrogancia.- Te he designado una importante misión.- Siseó al fin.- Y has logrado cumplirla. Espero, mis mortífagos.- Continuó alzando la voz.- Que sigan el ejemplo de este muchacho. Quienes demuestren ser fieles seguidores recibirán lo que merecen. Pero quienes osen desafiarme, o traicionarme…- Dijo cambiando bruscamente el tono de su voz; clavando con furia y amenaza sus llameantes ojos rojos en cada uno de los presentes.-… Se enfrentarán a las consecuencias. Y puedo asegurarles que transformaré su vida en un verdadero infierno ardiente, y los torturaré tan lentamente que de sus sangrantes bocas saldrán súplicas: Rogarán desesperados que mis manos traigan con prontitud su muerte. Ahora tú.- Dijo volviéndose nuevamente a Draco.- Levántate.- El rubio tiritaba con fuerza en el suelo, tan aterrado que su mente no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para cumplir la orden de inmediato.- ¡He dicho que te levantes!- Gritó Voldemort fuera de sí con los ojos amenazando con salir de sus órbitas, y luego con tan sólo dos grandes y potentes zancadas llegó junto al muchacho, que con una rapidez impactante se colocó de pie.

-Lo… Lo siento mi señor.- Voldemort apretó la mandíbula de su joven seguidor con los dedos índice y pulgar y con fuerza reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás clavándole la mirada a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Has cumplido fielmente mis órdenes.- Susurró aquel pálido monstruo golpeando a Draco con el aire que escapaba de sus labios.- Demostrándome que estás dispuesto a luchar por mí, pero lo reconozco.- Murmuró con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro.- Me siento tentado a saber cuán lejos estás dispuesto a llegar. Dime, fiel mortífago, ¿Qué darías por tu señor?

-Todo.- Respondió Draco nervioso por la excesiva cercanía de aquel atemorizante ser.

- Con que "todo" es tu respuesta.- Dijo Voldemort soltándolo bruscamente y dándole la espalda.- ¿Torturarías a alguien por mí?

-Sí.

-¿Matarías por mí?

-Sí, mi señor.- Voldemort rió. Su risa, sonido escalofriante, se mostraba más similar a un gemido gutural salido de los oscuros mantos de la muerte, que a cualquier sonido humano.

-¿Me darías incluso…- Dijo girando lentamente para volver a mirarlo.-… Tu vida?- Finalizó subiendo con rapidez la varita al cuello de Malfoy, quién con los ojos como plato sólo tiritaba cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo que sus rodillas ya no soportarían su peso y rogando que lo parecía se acercaba no sucediera.- Voldemort soltó una burlesca carcajada y acercó sus labios al oído del muchacho.- ¿Y qué tal… la vida de tus padres?- Dijo ahora señalando a Lucius.- ¡Crucio!-Lanzó riendo a carcajadas, disfrutando del espectáculo. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando que todo acabara pronto, y Severus sólo reaccionó a apretar la mandíbula con fuerza dándose cuenta de cómo toda la situación se apoyaba en un débil hilo.

-¡Mi señor!- Exclamó desgarrado Draco sin poder contenerse más.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?- Dijo furioso el señor tenebroso deteniendo su ataque para ahora dirigirlo al progenitor de su anterior víctima. -¡Cru…!

-¡Tengo información importante!- Gritó aterrado Draco intentando a toda costa evitar el ataque. Voldemort frunció el ceño, bajo su varita y luego sonrió.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó.

-Se trata de… -Comenzó sin querer verdaderamente decir lo que diría.-…Severus Snape.- Volvemort alzó ambas cejas un tanto sorprendido.-Pude… Pude ver la batalla en el castillo, mi señor, ¡Y Snape no ayudó a los nuestros!- Gritó alterado por los nervios, el arrepentimiento y el miedo.-… él estaba del lado del maldito de Dumbledore. ¿No se preguntó, mi señor, por qué Carrow no está aquí? ¡Él la asesinó!- Gritó apuntando firmemente al hombre de cabellos negros. La sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Snape por apenas medio segundo, pero luego volvió a estar tan imperturbable como siempre.

-¿Es eso verdad?- Preguntó Voldemort acercándose a Severus, notablemente molesto.

-Mi señor.- Comenzó éste con la cabeza gacha.- Sólo seguía el plan. No podía mostrarme como un aliado suyo frente a Dumbledore, usted lo sabe.- Voldemort, sin estar completamente convencido presionó su varita contra su cuello, obligándolo a levantar la vista.

-Eso no explica porqué mataste a una de mis seguidoras. ¡No eres tú quién decide si alguno de los míos vive o muere! ¡Crucio!- Snape entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía que miles de espadas, espinas y látigos invisibles golpeaban su piel con fuerza. Mas, a pesar del dolor, hiso uso de toda su fuerza para evitar caer al suelo, o soltar gemido alguno.

- Sólo me protegí de su ataque.- Gimió Snape en cuánto el ataque se detuvo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no mientes? ¡Crucio!- Volvió a decir Voldemort, y esta vez el profesor Snape cayó con brusquedad al suelo.

-Es cierto, mi señor.- Dijo temeroso Lucius, que ya no soportaba ver cómo el que había sido su amigo sufría bajo las garras de aquel oprobioso monstruo.- Yo lo vi.- Voldemort detuvo su ataque y examinó a Snape entornando los ojos.

-Párate.- Ordenó. Por su parte Snape intentó inmediatamente cumplir con la orden dada, pero luego de apoyar una de sus rodillas, y levantar el segundo pie, volvió a caer de bruces al suelo. Voldemort rió.- ¡Pero qué lástima! ¿Es que no puedes levantarte?- Dijo con ironía.- Vuelve a intentarlo.- Mandó con dureza, y en cuanto el hombre de negros ojos apoyó sus manos junto a su cabeza impulsándose con ellas, Voldemort volvió a lanzarlo al suelo de una patada.- ¡Vamos! ¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Levántate!- Snape volvió a impulsarse con sus manos, quedando apoyado en ellas. Esperó el fuerte golpe en su espalda pero éste no llego, mas, a pesar de estar libre de aquel peso, su cuerpo ya muy débil no parecía poder resistir todo ello: Sus brazos templaban amenazando con dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo una vez más, y de su boca entreabierta comenzaban a caer finas gotas de sangre.- ¡He dicho que te levantes!- Gruñó Voldemort antes de patearlo con fuerza en pleno rostro. El oscuro profesor no pudo reprimir un leve gemido y cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Aquel ser sin alma, de rojos ojos y blanca piel se acuclilló junto a su y dejó que su varita se posara en su cuello con una lentitud y satisfacción tortuosas.- Esta vez creeré en tu palabra, confiando que no cometerás la estupidez de traicionarme; pues debes saber que de ser así….- Un silencio profundo siguió sus palabras: no era necesario ser pronunciado lo que seguía, y la varita se enterró aún más en la pálida piel del profesor Snape.- Crucio.- Susurró suavemente luego.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-Gracias, señor.- Dijo Hermione señalando la caja vacía de caramelos de limón. Albus rió.

-Bueno, parece que realmente tenías hambre.- Comentó mirando divertido los al menos 50 papeles vacíos que se habían encargado de envolver dichos dulces.- Aunque admito que me alegra saber que alguien más que yo por fin aprecia su delicioso sabor. Ahora bien, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, Hermione.

-Lo escucho.- Aceptó la muchacha mirándolo a través del escritorio que los separaba.

-Antes de comenzar, debo pedirle que no se altere por las noticias que tengo.- Dijo seriamente el anciano con formalidad, mirando a la estudiante por sobre sus lentes de media luna. Hermione comenzando a preocuparse asintió suavemente con la cabeza mientras entornaba los ojos.- ¿Qué recuerda de su batalla con Bellatrix Lastrange?- Hermione clavó su vista en un punto perdido del suelo, concentrándose en recordar lo sucedido.

-La verdad es que no tengo imágenes muy claras. Sólo recuerdo haberme levantado al no poder volver a dormirme. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, por lo que decidí dar algunas vueltas por el castillo.

-Debo decir que fue una decisión muy irresponsable. No esperaba algo así de usted.- Hermione bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento señor, tiene razón.- Dumbledore asintió aceptando sus disculpas.

-Bien, continúa. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

-Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos me encontré con ella: con Bellatrix. No recuerdo nuestra conversación, pero sé que de pronto estábamos luchando. Justo luego de que ella lograra dejarme inmóvil a sus pies Sirius apareció.

-Muy bien, muy bien.- Dijo pensativo el anciano sin mirarla a los ojos: Según parecía su alumna recordaba más de lo que él esperaba.- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-Sirius y Bellatrix comenzaron una nueva batalla, pero una vez más Bellatrix terminó como vencedora. Apuntó a Sirius Black con su varita y temí que lo dañara, o peor aún, que pudiera llegar a…- no pudo terminar Hermione cerrando los ojos ante la imagen que se mostraba en su mente. Después de todo sentía aprecio por ese hombre, y lo que menos le deseaba era la muerte.

-Entiendo.- Dijo comprensivo Dumbledore, volviendo su vista a Hermione.

-Pero entonces, sin alcanzar a darme cuenta realmente, ella se encontraba atacándome. Fue extraño…- Dijo perdiéndose en los recuerdos, casi podía revivir el momento.- No sentí dolor alguno, simplemente me sentí, de una manera extraña, completamente insensible. Como si ya no tuviera alma, o conciencia. Fue como salir de mi cuerpo, y encontrarme perdida entre lo bueno y lo malo. Como si ya nada me importara.

-Es comprensible.- Respondió el anciano.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

- Creo que tiene el derecho de saber que Bellatrix Lastrange le ha lanzado una maldición: una muy poderosa debo decir.- Hermione súbitamente dejó de respirar y sus ojos amenzaron con salirse de sus órbitas.- Déjeme recordarle que le pedí que no se alterara.- Hermione retomó la compostura, respirando de una manera exageradamente lenta, en un desesperado intento por calmarse.

-¿De… de… qué se trata?

-Lamento decirle que no me parece adecuado que usted maneje aquella información, pero puedo asegurarle que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse: Yo me encargaré personalmente de solucionar el asunto. Ahora bien, hemos llegado al motivo de esta conversación. Debe saber que habrá que tomar ciertas medidas. Medidas que ya he decidido.

-¿Cuáles, señor?- Preguntó curiosa y también un tanto nerviosa.

-Primero debe entender mis razonamientos: No me parece conveniente tratar su caso en San Mungo, pues, además de que dudo que puedan ayudarla debido a que se trata de magia muy oscura y antigua, prefiero evitar alterar a la comunidad mágica dejando relucir el hecho de que los mortífagos se han infiltrado en mi castillo, y han dañado a uno de mis estudiantes. Madame Pompfrey tampoco es una opción a considerar por su posible falta de conocimientos en el tema. Así, he llegado a la conclusión de que existe alguien de mi confianza que estoy seguro de que gracias a sus profundos conocimientos en el área, y su dedicación y perseverancia, logrará ayudarla.

-¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?- Preguntó discretamente la muchacha.

-Por supuesto: Estamos hablando del profesor Severus Snape.- Hermione tuvo que afirmarse con fuerza para no caer de la silla, pero de cualquier modo, sus esfuerzos por evitar perder la compostura no fueron suficientes como para no ahogarse con su propia saliva.- ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto el anciano una vez su alumna se hubo calmado. Hermione asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna.- Si es así, continúo: Como notará las vacaciones de invierno se encuentran pisándonos los talones, y comprenderá que no es posible que usted salga del castillo en su estado.

-¿Tendré que quedarme aquí durante las vacaciones?

-Exacto, ha comprendido.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Lamentablemente las consecuencias de la maldición que ha caído sobre usted podrían transformarla en un peligro potencial para el resto de los estudiantes e incluso para el profesorado.

-¿Qué haré entonces? ¡¿No podré salir de mi habitación?- Preguntó molesta Hermione.

-La verdad, yo diría que más bien no podrá entrar en su habitación. Recuerde que no es la única que duerme allí. Usted dormirá en el despacho del profesor Snape.- Hermione suspiró, sería difícil, pero quizás después de todo era algo lógico: Al parecer debían evitar a toda costa que ella se encontrara con cualquier otra persona durante su recuperación, y el despacho de Severus Snape se plantaba como el lugar perfecto: Nadie se atrevería a entrar allí, aunque aquel intimidante hombre no se encontrara en el castillo.

-¿Le parecerá eso bien al profesor Snape?- Preguntó nerviosa Hermione a sabiendas de que independiente de lo que el anciano dijera, la respuesta real era un rotundo y frío NO.

-Bueno, debido a la rapidez con que todo esto ha ocurrido, tratándose de un asunto y una decisión de esta misma noche, el profesor aún no está al tanto. Pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que estará encantado.- Aunque Albus Dumbledore decía todo aquello con absoluta seguridad, los dos presentes sabían que no sería así.- Sólo hay un pequeño problema que solucionar: Dudo que Severus tenga dos camas en su habitación.- Por poco Hermione muere infartada por el asombro.

-¡¿El profesor Snape dormirá conmigo?- Y de inmediato fue consciente del horroroso doble sentido que aquellas palabras podían tomar. Dumbledore se mostró impávido, mientras sonreía inocentemente.- Digo, ¡¿estaremos en la misma habitación?- Se corrigió rogando que el director no notara su descuido anterior.- Pensé… Pensé…- Comenzó intentando evitar que sus palabras sonaran tan desesperadas.- … que el profesor Snape no estaría en el castillo.- Dijo mostrándose excesiva y falsamente tranquila.

-Claro que sí ¿Cómo podría ayudarla si no fuera así? Bien, ahora que ya está al tanto de mi decisión, puede ir a su habitación e intentar descansar. Mañana sus cosas serán llevadas a lo que será su nueva habitación.

-Pero señor, las vacaciones no empiezan si no dentro de una semana.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no conocemos la rapidez con la que actuará la maldición dentro de usted. Es mejor evitar los riesgos y comenzar a trabajar en la solución cuanto antes.

-¿Y qué pasará con mis amigos y mis padres?

-Ellos serán avisados debidamente, como corresponde. Vuelvo a decírselo: No se preocupe. Yo personalmente me encargaré de entregar las informaciones necesarias.

-¿Puedo preguntarle una última cosa?

-Adelante.

-¿Porqué seré una amenaza para quienes estén conmigo?

-Por nada demasiado importante. Es probable que sufra fuertes cambios anímicos, entre otras cosas que no voy a mencionarle.

-Entiendo, gracias señor. Hasta luego.

-Adios, Hermione.- Respondió Dumbeldore antes de que la estudiante se pusiera de pie para volver a su habitación.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Al fin todo aquello parecía haber terminado. No había parte del cuerpo que no le doliera, y diversas heridas se habrían a lo largo de él cubriéndolo con sangre. Estaba muy débil, y aunque intentaba no pensarlo, no sabía si lograría salvarse esta vez. Lo habían torturado como nunca antes, y todo aquello luego de haber luchado arduamente en una batalla complicada. Con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano logró aparecerse frente al castillo, pero apenas su cuerpo se materializó sobre la nieve blanca cayó de bruces sobre ella, tiñéndola de rojo. Su cuerpo tiritaba con fuerza y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Se preguntó si aquello era el fin de todo. Muriera o no allí -olvidado, enterrado en medio de un sucio y frío paisaje, sin nadie que lo ayudara y consolara, sin nadie que deseara con fuerza que él volviera a pisar el suelo de aquel castillo rebosante de salud y que luego sufriera por él, extrañándole- volvería a repetirse aquella historia de siempre; aquel maldito final predecible que se clavaba en su pecho como una rencorosa estaca, provocando cada más daño.

A veces las decisiones que tomamos en la vida, los errores en los que caemos, nunca se van; en ocasiones las piedras de nuestro pasado permanecen congeladas en el tiempo, desafiando toda lógica y cobrándonos una deuda eterna e impagable. Porque no importa el arrepentimiento, no importa el dolor, no podemos hacer desaparecer el pasado. Mucho menos con aquella guerra amenazante que susurraba constante en sus oídos: aterrándolo; persiguiéndolo.

Así, luchaba con pasión y sufría cada noche en silencio y soledad. Así, volvería a caer herido sobre la blanda y burlona nieve. Porque quería, porque necesitaba, porque DEBÍA hacer un cambio. No tenía más opciones. Su mente a gritos pedía una oportunidad para recompensar los errores de su pasado, y su corazón llorando arrepentido amenazaba con matarlo si no intentaba al menos ayudar de alguna manera. La culpa no se iría, el pasado no cambiaría, y moriría algún día por allí, completamente solo, sin honra y sin honores, olvidado, o incluso peor, odiado; habiendo dado su vida, su amarga existencia, moriría con la misma amargura, con la misma desdicha y deshonor. Y nadie, ni siquiera aquel anciano barbudo que lo consideraría necesario, intentaría evitar su muerte, o derramaría lágrimas por él. Nadie sufriría en silencio por aquellos pasillos que recorría constantemente, ni susurraría su nombre en medio de las frías paredes. Por el contrario, su maldito nombre no volvería a escapar de los labios de ninguna persona, y sería olvidado, perdiéndose entre las páginas jamás escritas de una historia en la que su participación no habrá valido en absoluto.

¿Para qué luchar en ese momento?: Ya había dado lo que debía, y volvería a darlo una y mil veces más, cuando su participación anónima volviese a ser necesaria. ¿Para que esforzarse en levantarse de allí?: Lamentablemente, la fría nieve no sería suficiente para matarlo. Así, sin ánimos ni capacidad para levantarse, lo último que sus negros ojos vieron, fue la contraria nieve blanca, que ya no tan blanca, abrazaba su moribundo cuerpo.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-¿Qué demo…?- Preguntó Severus Snape al encontrarse en su cama, lleno de vendajes.

-Veo que has despertado, muchacho. Estaba preocupado por ti- Sonrió Albus sentado a su lado, junto a la chimenea-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿No te enseñaron que es descortés responder con una pregunta?- Dijo divertido el anciano.

-¿No es eso lo que haces ahora?- El director rió abiertamente.

-Tuviste suerte. Un elfo domestico iba en busca de Hagrid por un asunto de los jardines cuando te encontró sobre la nieve. Le ordené traerte, y Pompfrey se ha encargado de curarte. Deberías agradecerle.

-Es su trabajo.- Dijo fríamente el hombre de cabellos negros. Albus negó con desaprobación.

-Toma- Dijo tendiéndole una taza de té caliente.- Té de Pu-Erh, te hará bien.

-No debiste molestarte.- Respondió fríamente Snape recibiendo en sus manos el líquido caliente.

-Tengo noticias que darte.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De Hermione Granger.- Respondió directamente el director, para luego comenzar su relato.


	5. Definitivamente, no será fácil

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo terminado. Espero que lo disfruten. Me gustaría poder escribir otro capítulo para hoy o mañana, pero la verdad no me será posible. Gracias, nuevamente, a todos los que leen esto y también a quienes dejan reviews =)**

**Cariños**

**Cani.**

Tenía un nudo en el estómago y sus nervios estaban alteradísimos. Hace al menos cinco minutos ya que se encontraba parada frente a la puerta, pero a pesar de ser una Gryffindore no pudo actuar como tal, y no recaudó la valentía suficiente como para elevar el puño y golpear la puerta. Levantó la mano, inspiró, exhaló y volvió a bajarla. Frunció los labios frustrada y cambió la distribución de su peso al otro pie. "No seas estúpida Hermione" Pensó "No puede ser tan terrible ¿O sí? No, definitivamente no. ¡Usa tu raciocinio! Vamos, uno, dos y… ¡Por Merlín! No puedo, es que simplemente no puedo hacerlo." Cerró los ojos con fuerza nuevamente confundida, presionándose por un lado a levantar de una vez por todas el brazo y golpear la maldita puerta, y por otro a correr con cobardía y negarse a la petición del director. "No puedo hacer eso: no sería correcto, después de todo esto es únicamente por MI salud. ¡¿Pero es que no debería estar capacitada Mme. Pomfrey para ayudarme? Vamos, te estás comportando como una tonta. Soy Hermione Granger, una madura chica que enfrenta cualquier situación que se le presenta con astucia, madurez, inteligencia y valentía. ¡Eso es!, fue suficiente de este ridículo espectáculo!" Por fin se decidía a golpear la madera cuando una grave voz sonó al interior.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Por qué no deja de perder el tiempo y entra de una vez?- Hermione se sorprendió por el comentario del profesor y obedeció.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.- Saludó una vez adentro.

-Querrá decir buenas noches.- Le corrigió.- Dígame, Granger. ¿Suele meditar con las puertas o es sólo que estaba pensando en cómo decir su "acertado" saludo? Déjeme recomendable que la próxima vez que se quede parada como una verdadera tonta frente en la entrada para reflexionar sobre las palabras a utilizar, intente al menos no errar. ¿Repetirá nuevamente el espectáculo o se decidirá por sentarse frente a mi escritorio? No voy a mandarle una invitación si es eso lo que espera.

-Lo siento, señor.- Dijo rápidamente Hermione apresurándose a posicionarse en la negra silla que enfrentaba al sarcástico profesor.- ¿Pero cómo es que usted supo que…?

-Para comenzar, Granger, no diremos que usted es precisamente la reina del silencio, y déjeme informarle que cuando un objeto se enfrenta a alguna fuente de luz proyecta una sombra visible para el resto de los mortales. Y por si lo olvidaba, estaba arreglado que usted llegaría a esta hora.- Hermione sabía que el único fin de las palabras de Severus Snape era molestarla, pero a pesar de estar al tanto de ello, el hombre lo había logrado: Se sentía verdaderamente humillada y estúpida. Al desviar la vista hacia su izquierda pudo ver cómo un sillón de tres cuerpos era cubierto por una frazada verde y una almohada negra.

-¿Es allí donde dormiré?- Preguntó temerosa de la próxima respuesta que el profesor podría enviarle.

-Debo admitir que me encantaría, mas, lamentablemente el director no estaría satisfecho con mi decisión: Usted dormirá en mi habitación.

-¿En su… habitación?- Preguntó Hermione shokeada.

-Eso he dicho, ¿Es que no ha oído? ¿Cuántas veces debo decir las cosas, Granger?

-Una sola vez, profesor. Lo siento.

-Creo que demás está decirle que tiene terminantemente prohibido tocar, tomar, husmear y observar mis pertenencias. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesor.

-Las cosas serán simples, espero que su coeficiente sea suficiente para comprenderlas.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos comenzando a cansarse de aquel abuso verbal.- Un elfo domestico se encargará de traer sus comidas.- La chica asintió prestando verdadera atención a sus palabras; procurando no olvidar ningún detalle, por pequeño e insignificante que fuera. Mas, a pesar de su atención no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada, por lo que se limitó a clavarla en los papeles excesivamente ordenados que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Días más tarde sabría que aquel aparente orden no era más que una fachada provisoria.- Respecto al baño, lo hallará junto a la puerta de entrada de la habitación, la cual está a mis espaldas.- Hermione desvió la vista al objeto mencionado.- Debe saber que no toleraré ruidos molestos, desordenes, intromisiones ni faltas de respeto de ningún tipo. Téngalo en cuenta y no tendremos problemas.

-Sí, profesor.

-Puede ir a su… mi habitación. Allí encontrará su baúl y el resto de sus cosas.- Hermione asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, caminando nerviosa hacia la puerta de lo que probablemente era lo más cercano al refugio de su profesor. Puso la mano sobre el pomo dispuesta a abrir la puerta, per la voz del profesor la detuvo.- Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.- Dijo con frialdad el hombre, mas a pesar de ello Hermione estaba impactada por el significado de sus palabras: De alguna manera estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda.

-Gracias, profesor.- Dijo sin obtener respuesta oara luego entrar a la desconocida habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. "Con que éste es el desconocido mundo del oscuro y temido profesor de pociones" Pensó con la espalda aún pegada a la madera. Un librero simple de oscura y fuerte madera se encargaba de abrazar una gran colección de libros de tamaños, formas y colores diversos. Hermione se sintió tentada a acercarse y observar aquellos tesoros que tenían para ella un incalculable valor, y quizás tomar uno que otro para ojearlo con tranquilidad, pero recordó a tiempo las palabras del hombre: después de todo, no se trataba de una biblioteca ni mucho menos. Sin moverse de su posición paseó su mirada por la habitación con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole un poco más rápido de lo común.

Junto a un amplio sillón de cuero negro una chimenea de madera tallada aún guardaba en su interior tibias brazas salpicadas de rojo vivo. Él había estado allí, y hace no demasiado puesto que el fuego recién había sido apagado. La imagen de su profesor sentado allí junto al calor de la chimenea inquietó a Hermione. Algunos escasos metros más allá relucía una cama cubierta de telas verde oscuro, pero si era sincera, lo que llamaba su atención no era aquella impecable cama que no parecía ser usada, ni aquel oscuro sillón que desprendía un hipnotizante aroma a menta y pergamino nuevo. Tampoco los llamativos libros apoyados en aquella admirable madera, o la recién apagada chimenea. Lo que en realidad se robaba descaradamente la curiosidad de Hermione era una pequeña mesita circular ubicada a los pies de la cama. Sobre ella se divisaba un grandioso juego de ajedrez hecho de vidrio, una fotografía en la que aparecía un Albus Dumbledore mucho más joven sonriendo y llevándose un caramelito de limón a la boca y una reluciente planta de Lilium presumiendo de una solitaria pero hermosa flor naranja. Se sintió tentada a acercarse y observar cuidadosamente aquella vieja fotografía sujetándola entre sus manos, o con las suaves yemas de sus dedos acariciar los delicados pétalos de la flor, mas, sabía que un acto como aquel sería prácticamente un suicidio. Con su mano izquierda tomó el colgante de su cuello.

"Quizás, después de todo Dumbledore tenía razón: No hay luz sin oscuridad, ni oscuridad sin luz. No logró entender si no, cómo es posible que alguien frío y misterioso como el profesor Snape pueda tener y cuidar una flor tan hermosa como esta. Respecto a la fotografía y el ajedrez, no debiese ser nada fuer de lo común, pero sigue siendo extraño. La verdad, no logro imaginarlo allí sentado junto al director, jugando y riendo. ¿Qué secretos esconderán esos ojos profundos si tan sólo una simple y normal habitación no logra ocultar un trozo sentimiento y cotidianidad? ¿Serán los muros del profesor quebrantables? ¿Cómo sería… qué se sentiría ahogarse al menos un segundo en aquellas desconocidas profundidades? ¿Conoceré alguna vez quién es este hombre, o en su tumba ocultará su misterio? Hermione, por Merlín y toda su familia, ¡Es tu profesor! No es un hombre al que debas conocer. Es, y debe ser siempre para mí un ente desconocido, una mancha borrosa, una incógnita imposible de descubrir. Ya olvídate de todo este asunto" La puerta sonó sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Granger? Su cena está lista, salga.- Ordenó con frialdad Severus Snape desde la otra habitación- No me preocuparía matarla de hambre, pero dudo que Dumbledore y Mcgonagall compartan mi manera de pensar.- Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró a una coqueta elfina sosteniendo una bandeja.

-Señorita Granger.- Dijo tendiéndole lo que sus brazos sujetaban.

-Gracias.

-Señorito Snape, con su permiso me retiro.- Dijo el gracioso ser antes de salir provocando que los vasos capilares de la frente del profesor se dilataran.

-Qué señorito ni que…- Vio Hermione que Snape mascullaba por lo bajo con los dientes y los puños completamente apretados, siendo comprensibles apenas algunas palabras- ... desquiciada criatura… cree….yo…- La chica ya con la comida en su poder se giró para entrar en la habitación y comer con tranquilidad.- ¡¿A dónde cree usted que va, Granger?- Tronó el profesor notoriamente molesto.- ¿No creerá que permitiré que ensucie con ese desastre de menjunje mis habitaciones?

-Lo siento, profesor. Este… yo… pensé que…

-¡Pues pensó mal!- Gruñó el hombre interrumpiéndola. "Sin duda alguna vienen días difíciles", pensó por su parte Hermione.

-¿Dónde se supone que debo comer entonces?

-¡En el baño!- Dijo irónicamente el profesor.- Qué pregunta más estúpida ¿Dónde podría ser?, ¿No se le ocurre a su "brillante" cabeza que quizás, sólo quizás, podría sentarse en el escritorio que se encuentra vacío como cualquier otro mago con una gota de sentido común y cenar civilizadamente? ¡Use la cabeza, Granger! ¿O es que sólo la tiene para memorizar un montón de palabras vacías sacadas de un texto escolar? Usted es la clara muestra de que existe una enorme diferencia entre la inteligencia y la memoria. Claro, esto sin mencionar que…

-Entendí.- Le cortó Hermione al borde de la razón, prácticamente lanzando la bandeja sobre la mesa y sentándose con brusquedad, cansada de que su profesor de desquitara con ella. Snape alzó burlesco una ceja como única reacción.-Y la verdad, profesor, usaba MI inteligencia para suponer que USTED sería consecuente con SUS acciones y preferiría mantenerse lo más lejos posible de mí, deseando que no coma en la misma habitación en que se encuentra. Siento no poder leer su pensamiento.- Contraatacó la chica sin pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de hacer. Snape clavó la vista en su alumna entrecerrando los ojos y dando un paso hacia ella. La mirada de odio puro que le dirigió hiso que Hermione inmediatamente se arrepintiera de lo dicho.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindore por su insolencia.- Murmuró arrastrando las palabras. Acto seguido tomó su pluma, se sentó frente a Hermione, tomó un pergamino del montón que descansaba sobre la esquina derecha y se perdió en los exámenes que quedaban por corregir.

El denso silencio del lugar sólo se veía interrumpido por el rasgar de la pluma en el papel y por los cubiertos sobre el plato. Hermione estaba verdaderamente frustrada debido a que su comida no era ni más ni menos que tallarines, y el brillante elfo doméstico no había recordado llevar un cuchillo. Así, cuando Severus Snape levantó la vista pudo encontrarse con una Hermione Granger cubierta de salsa, con los ojos abiertos al encontrarse con los de su profesor, con las mejillas rebosantes de comida y con varios tallarines escapando por entre sus labios. El profesor alzó una ceja.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Hermione aún con la boca llena, obteniendo como resultado un cañonazo de comida por sobre los exámenes que el profesor se encargaba de corregir. Se tapó la boca con los ojos como platos, y luego escondió su cabeza en sus manos, realmente avergonzada. Severus Snape se levantó furioso de su asiento.

-¡Ahora sí que comerá en el baño, Granger!- Chilló.- No lo dude, y retírese inmediatamente.- A pesar de que Hermione no había terminado no replicó, y como quien escapa de un dementor se puso de pie y prácticamente trotó hasta la habitación del profesor.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-Esa mocosa…- Murmuró Snape dos horas más tarde, aún recordando el incidente. Esperaba que la chica ya se encontrara plácidamente dormida, y que no estuviera escudriñando SUS cosas. Mientras maldecía a la muchacha, al trío de oro, a Dumbledore, a Bellatrix, a Voldemrot, a Merlín y a toda la historia de la magia y sus implicados, la puerta sonó. Frunció el ceñó y con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha se masajeó las sienes: A esa hora sólo podía ser una persona, y si se tomaba el tiempo de golpear a la puerta, no debía ser realmente urgente.- Adelante.- Dijo con voz suave, sabiendo que de cualquier modo le escucharía.

-Muchacho.- Saludó el director mientras pasaba por la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Snape cortante.

-Bueno, primero que todo, debido a que como supuse ni tu ni yo podemos dormir esta noche- algo nada nuevo para ti- sería un buen momento para conversar. Sabes que existen ciertos asuntos que debemos tratar y es favorable el hecho de que Hermione duerma; no me parece necesario que se entere: sólo lograríamos preocuparla.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no tratamos dichos asuntos en tu despacho?- Preguntó el profesor pareciéndole estúpido el razonamiento del director, puesto que la joven podía despertar en cualquier momento, y eso si estaba dormida.

-Porque no quiero que la dejes sola innecesariamente. Por cierto ¿No has sido muy duro con ella? Recuerdo haberte pedido explícitamente que intentaras hacerla sentir cómoda.

-La he tratado como se merece.

-Espero que eso sea un "bien"- Snape sólo gruñó.- ¡Qué tal si mientras conversamos jugamos algún juego de mesa? ¿Ajedrez, quizás?

-Siento desilusionarte, pero sabes que lo guardo en mi habitación, que como bien sabes se encuentra invadida por cierta dormilona. – El director frunció el ceño, pero luego, relajándose soltó una carcajada.

-No hay problema, debe estar cansada, no va a despertarse. ¿Podrías entrar y sacarlo?

-Tú y tus ideas.- Dijo el hombre de negros cabellos refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

El olor de las sábanas, la soledad de la habitación, el calor de la chimenea… Todo era demasiado nuevo y la hacía sentir lo suficientemente incómoda como para no lograr dormirse. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió que sonaba la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape: Era Dumbledore. Había seguido atenta su conversación cuando sintió los pasos del temido hombre acercándose a la puerta. Cerró los ojos con rapidez e intentó acompasar su respiración, entreabriendo los labios.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Severus Snape abrió con cuidado la puerta y aliviado se encontró con su alumna durmiendo profundamente. Sin demasiado esfuerzo debido a la práctica, se acercó sin hacer ruido y tomó el tablero. Con el mismo cuidado con el que lo había tomado, salió del lugar, cerró la perta y volvió al escritorio junto a Dumbledore. Como siempre, el director tomó las piezas blancas y Snape las negras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Ya te he mencionado las propiedades generales de la maldición recibida por Hermione, pero he estado investigando y hay ciertas cosas que debes saber.- Dijo el anciano con preocupación.- Sabes que está bajo tu responsabilidad encontrar la manera de que se rompa la maldición, y también debes preocuparte del proceso y el avance de esta mientras te encargas de finalizarla.

-Sí, lo sé, Albus. Pero ¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?

-No…- Dijo el anciano sin poder continuar. Bajó la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre las manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Snape comenzó a preocuparse.

-Señor…- Murmuró.

-No hay demasiado tiempo.- Dijo al fin el director sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Dumbledore clavó su apenada y preocupada mirada en los negros y profundos ojos del hombre.

-Tienes un mes para sanar a Hermione.- Dijo al fin.

-¿Qué pasara si no…?

-Entonces ya no estará con nosotros.- El inescrutable rostro del profesor Snape reveló un notorio rastro de preocupación y dolor.

-Señor, no sé si pueda…- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No hay más opción, Severus. Lo sabes.- Un silencio denso invadió la habitación y durante algunos minutos ninguno dijo palabra alguna.- Debes saber que su salud irá empeorando. Es posible que comience a sentir fuertes dolores, fiebre e incluso algunas heridas podrían abrirse a lo largo de su cuerpo. Como ya sabes, los primeros días experimentará fuertes cambios de humor, e incluso podría nacerle la necesidad de dañar al resto.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.- Dijo con solemnidad el profesor.

-No lo dudo muchacho, no lo dudo. Sólo espero que aquello sea suficiente para salvarla.- Severus asintió.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Hermione lamentaba haber oído aquella conversación. Después de todo, ella había sido la responsable, pero no podía evitar sentirse asustada. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y desató una cascada. Si bien jamás le había tenido un miedo especial a la muerte, tampoco esperaba que estuviera tan cercana. Así, caminando forzadamente con un pie en los oscuros caminos de la muerte, y aferrándose con el otro a la vida, intentaba controlar el llanto y la desesperación para no alarmar a los dos hombres que habían traído con su suave voz el terror.

De algo estaba segura: No lograría dormir, ni esa noche, ni la siguiente.


	6. El comienzo de un secreto a voces

**. Sí, lo sé, me he demorado mucho en subir, pero es que para escribir fanfic siempre me inspiro con la pareja al leer otros fanfics, y como no he encontrado ninguno que seguir este último tiempo, he perdido inspiración. Se agradecerían ideas =)**

**Cariños y gracias a los lectores**

**Cani**

Hermione no había conseguido dormir absolutamente nada durante la oscura noche que ahora se escondía en los vestidos celestes del día. Sentía los ojos pesados e hinchados y el cuerpo cansado. A pesar de que las tripas le sonaran por haber pasado tantas horas despiertas sin alimentarse, no sentía gana alguna de llevarse bocado a la boca. Seguía sintiéndose asustada y sola, mas ¿En quién podía confiar? No quería preocupar, ni mucho menos poner en riesgo a sus amigos, además del hecho de que no podría dar un solo paso más allá de la puerta del despacho del profesor. Dumbledore estaba descartado ya que ella no debería haber estado escuchando la conversación de la noche anterior, y el profesor Snape no era una opción a considerar, y no sólo por el hecho anterior, si no simplemente porque lo consideraba un acto suicida. Era cierto que no le gustaba dejarse llevar por prejuicios y andar hablando y pensando mal de la gente, pero mantenerse neutra, o al menos de manera relativa, frente a las opiniones que podrían formarse sobre su profesor, aquello no quería decir que sintiera la confianza de correr a contarle sus problemas existenciales, los temores que no la dejaban dormir, o el simple hecho de que no pudiera realizar dicha acción básica.

Suspiró frustrada y miró su reloj: 6 en punto. Aún era demasiado temprano como para salir de la habitación, por lo que se sentó sobre la cama abrazándose las piernas. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquella pesadilla? ¿Terminaría pronto con un final en el que ella acabaría estresada pero viva ahogada en medio de su rutina de siempre, o con otro alternativo en el que ella se vería en un mes acostada dentro de un largo cajón de madera? La soledad de la habitación no ayudaba en nada a calmar su mente, y el silencio era otro factor que se unía en el complot para hacerla pensar y preocuparse aún más. Quizás, aunque molestas, las burlas del profesor podrían servir para olvidarse un momento de todo el delicado asunto que la acechaba; aunque no se sentía muy cómoda admitiéndolo, esperaba que el profesor despertara pronto para así sentarse junto a él como arco para sus tiros.

Volvió a mirar el reloj: 6: 02. "No seas estúpida, Hermione" Pensó. "No puedes controlar el tiempo". Exasperada por el paso lento de las agujas del reloj se puso de pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido y caminó hasta el baño. Una vez dentro, se encontró con su rostro reflejado en un pequeño espejo circular de madera oscura. Como ya sospechaba, negras ojeras adornaban sus ojos y una palidez inusual se encargaba de darle un toque moribundo a su rostro. "No puedo salir así. ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Pero qué pretendo? No puedo quedarme todo el día acá encerrada." Siguió observándose desconfiada y notó que sus labios amenazaban con camuflarse en medio de su piel. "Luzco horrible". Pensó justo cuando sintió que un envase de vidrio se quebraba en la habitación continua. El sonido la dejó petrificada. "¿Acaso estará despierto? ¿Habrá entrado alguien más? ¿Estará el al tanto si es así?" Pensaba mientras se debatía entre entrar en la habitación o no hacerlo. Finalmente, decidida (o quizás no tanto) caminó hacia la puerta y afirmó el pomo.

-¿Profesor?- Dijo asomándose temerosa.

-No, el monstruo del lago Ness. ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Granger! ¿Qué esperaba?

-Yo… Este… pensé que quizás… Fue sólo que yo… No importa- Bufó

-¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?- Preguntó el hombre de negros cabellos entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione iba a contestar cuando la masculina voz volvió a interrumpirla.- Déjeme adivinar. Por cómo está su cara diría que no ha logrado dormir en toda la noche.

-Y no se equivoca.- Soltó Hermione a lo que Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido. Segundos luego la chica se arrepintió: Quizás ahora tendría que dar explicaciones.

-¿Se encuentra bien Granger?

-Sí profesor. – La chica se sintió tentada a contarle todo lo sucedido, pero pronto recordó con quién estaba hablando y desistió.

-Ya que está despierta mandaré a un elfo a traerle el desayuno, mientras tanto puede bañarse y vestirse. No tengo que decirle dónde está el baño.

-Sí, gracias profesor.

-¿Qué espera?- preguntó el hombre al verla parada frente a él.

-Yo… Lo siento.- Hermione desapareció por la puerta y se dirigió a su baúl. Tomó de allí una tenida cómoda (no necesitaría del uniforme) y sus útiles de aseo y caminó hasta el baño. Sin pensarlo demasiado, pero sintiéndose algo incómoda al imaginar que allí también se aseaba su profesor prendió el agua y se metió. Estuvo algunos minutos revolviendo su ahora espumoso cabello, y otros más desenredándolo. Acto seguido, luego de jabonarse rápidamente, cortó el agua y corrió la cortina.

"¡Mierda!" Pensó al darse cuenta de que no había llevado su toalla, y que no había ninguna en el baño que pudiera usar. "¡No, por Merlín! ¿Qué hago ahora? Ni siquiera tengo mi varita para usar un hechizo secante. Podría utilizar el papel higiénico, pero eso sería algo verdaderamente estúpido y desastroso."

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Severus Snape acaba de ordenar a un malhumorado elfo doméstico que trajera algo de comer cuando un extrañó sonido lo distrajo. Agudizó el oído y volvió a escucharlo, aunque no lograba distinguir de qué se trataba. La tercera vez el sonido llegó claro a sus oídos, y pudo distinguir en aquella voz femenina su nombre. - ¿Profesor?- Se escuchaban los gritos de la alumna. El hombre preocupado por lo que podría estar sucediendo se apuró a entrar en su habitación.

-¿Granger?- Preguntó una vez dentro.

-Profesor.- Escuchó que la voz provenía del baño.- He sido realmente estúpida, lo sé y no tiene que recalcármelo, pero no tengo más opción que pedirle un favor enorme.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó desconfiado el hombre, temiendo las palabras de su alumna.

-He dejado la toalla en mi baúl.- Dijo Hermione apretando el rostro al otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh no, Granger. No esperará que yo…

-Profesor, ¿No creé que es más humillante para mí que para usted? ¿Qué más quiere que haga?

-¡Es usted una incompetente! ¿Es que ni siquiera puede tomar un simple baño sin cometer estupideces? –Snape caminó a regañadientes hasta el baúl, y sin querer entrometerse demasiado en las cosas que su alumna podía tener allí comenzó a buscar: Una túnica, su uniforme escolar, su varita, montones de libros (No le extrañaba), y finalmente llegó; un perturbador sujetador negro. El profesor frunció los labios, burlón a pesar de sentirse incómodo, y continuó con su búsqueda hasta dar con la dichosa toalla. Con ella en las manos caminó hasta alcanzar la puerta, y apenas abriéndola lanzó el objeto dentro sin mirar.

-Gracias.- Dijo una avergonzada Hermione Granger, mientras con rapidez tomaba la tela y cubría su cuerpo.

Veinte minutos más tarde la toalla yacía colgada en la puerta del baño mientras que Hermione, ya con un pantalón y una blusa muggle, se debatía frente a la puerta que daba al despacho de su profesor. Restándole importancia al asunto, y sintiendo como un peso soportable pero aplastante se posaba una vez más en su pecho al recordar la bruma negra que era aquella guerra destructora, tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta.

-Ahí está su desayuno.- Dijo el hombre de oscuros cabellos sin siquiera levantar la vista del escritorio. No se veía cohibido, e incluso Hermione se habría atrevido a decir que lucía tan perfectamente imperturbable como siempre. La habitación estaba oscura, y a penas una solitaria vela insistía en permanecer valientemente encendida en medio de tan dominante penumbra. El silencio, denso y profundo, a penas se veía interrumpido por el sonido de la pluma besando con constancia el papel café que escondía los exámenes realizados apenas unos días atrás. Si bien Hermione se sentía extrañamente envuelta en aquel lúgubre y melancólico ambiente de penumbras, sombras y silencios, mas todo ese espectáculo no robaba atención alguna de la chica si se comparaba con ese hombre misterioso y casi desconocido que lograba mantener su rostro duro y frío como una roca delicadamente tallada. Entonces Hermione, que se había encontrado a sí misma ensimismada con la visión del profesor escribiendo casi despreocupadamente como si solo se encontrara, recordó la embarazosa situación que pasara minutos atrás.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con frialdad Snape al sentir la mirada de su alumna clavada en la nuca, y entonces, antes de que ella pudiese responder en su susurro liberado con esfuerzo, o de que pudiera siquiera mover pesadamente la cabeza en un intento desesperado por dejar de acaparar la atención del hombre, él pudo notar la leve coloración que las mejillas de su alumna comenzaban a revelar, y en una rápida mirada de soslayo notó también dos pequeñas manos que enredaban sus dedos en una delicada y femenina batalla.- No sea estúpida.- Dijo con más insensibilidad de la que en realidad sentía, adivinando la situación.- El…- Dio una pausa dramática que le resultaba, por supuesto, totalmente innecesaria.- incidente de hace algunos momentos no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse. No es más que un tonto asunto que seguro dará más vueltas de las necesarias en su cabeza adolescente. Tenga en claro que no tengo interés alguno en ver algo más allá de su uniforme escolar, y por ende, no he sido lo suficientemente descarado e insensato como para despegar mi vista de la pared. Ahora le ruego: déjese de estupideces.

-Ni una palabra digo, pero incluso el silencio parece ser suficiente para un bombardeo de burlas.- Susurró la muchacha a la espalda de su profesor, tan débilmente que esperaba él no hubiera escuchado. Su deseo no se cumplió, pero el hombre permaneció casi inmóvil, con el rostro inexpresivo dejando que lo único que diera muestras claras de seguir con vida en su cuerpo fuera su mano rasgando el papel, pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo que acababa de llegar con claridad a sus oídos.

Hermione, algo dolida con las palabras del hombre por lo débil que se encontraba su sensibilidad desde la noche anterior -e incluso desde hace varios años cuando su amigo había aparecido gritando que cierta bestia inhumana había regresado- inspiró inflando el pecho y elevando levemente la cabeza con los labios fruncidos en un vano intento de recuperar su conocido orgullo.

Caminó hacia la bandeja que descansaba sobre el escritorio, la tomó y se dirigió hacia lo que sería su nueva habitación recordando las palabras del hombre la noche anterior, cuando a mitad de camino la conocida voz grave la detuvo.

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-Al baño.- Respondió Hermione sin pensar, notando al instante después de haber soltado las palabras que estás podían o bien sonar completamente estúpidas, o ser una clara burla. Snape mirándola alzó una ceja y frunció los labios. La muchacha no necesitó de ningún otro gesto para volver al escritorio con el rostro evidenciando aún más su humillación.

-Esta vez, Granger.- Continuó el profesor una vez su alumna se hubo sentado frente a él.- procure no escupirme.

Mientras Hermione tomaba lentamente su taza de café caliente, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo quién era el dueño del examen que Snape se encargaba de corregir. Al divisar aquella letra tan familiar bajó la taza y se concentró en el papel. No se había equivocado, allí, en la esquina superior de la hoja se leía "Harry Potter". El profesor leyó la respuesta a la tercera pregunta, y al ver tal zarza de estupideces no pudo evitar fruncir los labios y entrecerrar el ceño: gesto que no pasó desapercibido para cierta muchacha que reaccionó de igual manera como respuesta a la nueva expresión que se pintaba frente a ella.

-¿Profesor?- Dijo luego de unos momentos, percatándose de algo en lo que extrañamente no había pensado antes.

-¿Qué quiere, Granger?

-¿Qué pasará con mis exámenes?

-Yo se los tomaré: Los respectivos profesores me entregarán los papeles correspondientes.

-¿Y cuándo?- Insistió comenzando a preocuparse por los estudios.

-Dentro de una o dos semanas, aunque puede variar.

-Pero el resto de los alumnos han comenzado hoy.- dijo extrañada. Severus Snape suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello: No era de sentimentalismos ni palabras dulces, pero de igual modo debía ser cuidado con lo que decía.

-Granger, créame: No sé si estará en estado de estudiar para sus pruebas, es por ello que el director ha decidido darle el tiempo que sea necesario. De cualquier modo, no creo que sea conveniente que les dé tanta importancia. Hay asuntos de mayor prioridad en este momento.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Hermione, pero Snape ya no estaba prestando atención en ella. Había sacado del bolsillo de su túnica un reloj circular, y luego de verificar la hora se paró sin más, y sin soltar palabra alguna caminó hacia la puerta. Hermione miraba atónita lo sucedido: ¿Se iría sin siquiera decir algo?

-Granger.- Soltó de pronto el profesor justo antes de salir por el agujero de la puerta.- si me necesita no dude en llamarme a través de un elfo doméstico. Aunque déjeme pedirle que no cometa la inexactitud de solicitarme si no es realmente necesario. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, profesor.- La muchacha de cabellos castaños terminó con calma su desayuno para luego sacar del baúl su libro de pociones. Consideró recostarse en la cama, pero no se sentía realmente cómoda allí sabiendo a quién pertenecía: Si bien no sentía precisamente miedo, sí era similar a invadir su espacio, y también a la vez sentirse invadida. El olor de su perfume, las suaves sábanas que acariciaron antes la centrina piel del profesor, el mismo techo aplastante escrutado quizás cuántas noches de insomnio por ese par de ojos negros, el mismo sonido de la madera ardiendo en la chimenea, la misma oscuridad de aquella habitación abrazada por el denso oxígeno que ambos respiraban…

Así, abrumada por el constante ataque de sus sentidos prefirió probar suerte sobre el sillón negro del despacho, que aunque seguía siendo tan suyo como la habitación, sí era menos íntimo. Leyó un par de horas, repasando línea tras línea, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado por retener la información, creando esquemas mentales para que las palabras vanamente escritas cobraran un sentido más poderoso.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-Harry, ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Pregunto un aterrado Ronald Weasley bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-Sht, silencio Ron.- Susurró Harry pegado a su cuerpo sin poder cubrir por completo sus zapatos.

-Si Snape llega a pillarnos…

-Ya lo sé, sólo cállate.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- tronó una voz a sus espaldas. Ron trepidaba como un verdadero cachorro asustado mientras Harry deslizaba suavemente la mano bajo su capa para tomar con fuerza su varita. Argus Filch comenzó a acercarse con excesiva lentitud, encorvado y contrayendo la nariz.

-¡Argus!- Se escuchó a Dumbledore a sus espaldas.- Estaba buscándote.- Ron, que ya empezaba a ponerse más colorado que su cabello por la falta de aire exhaló con fuerza y volvió a inspirar disfrutando de cada partícula. Harry por su parte aún se hallaba tenso, expectante de lo que podía suceder a continuación. Mas, a pesar de sus sospechas, Dumbledore se volteó tomando a Filch por el hombro, y justo cuando el perfil de su rostro se mostraba a Harry, el muchacho de cabello negro notó para su sorpresa, cómo claramente el director guiñaba uno de sus ojos; Ese anciano no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Así, en un denso silencio- Por parte de Ron porque seguía aterrorizado, y por parte de Harry porque caminaba alerta esperando encontrar en cada esquina la ondeante capa negra de su profesor de pociones.- llegaron a las mazmorras.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Hermione se encontraba repasando una de las líneas por enésima vez cuando un punzante dolor llegó a su cien. Al hallarla desprevenida la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. "Tranquila, no es nada, ya se irá" Se dijo, pero antes de alcanzar siquiera a convencerse una segunda punzada más fuerte aún generó el ruido sordo del libro colisionando contra el suelo. El dolor no cesaba y con ambas manos se sujetó la cabeza rogando porque se detuviera. Se le nublaron los ojos y desesperada, sin saber bien qué hacer se puso de pié, mas debido al cuarto pinchazo cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor empezaba a ganarle a su cuerpo, y mareada apoyó las manos sobre la madera. Si ya estaba asustada, al ver la pequeña posa de sangre que se formaba bajo su cabeza por las gotas rojas que escapaban por entre sus labios se escandalizó.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Ron cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-No lo sé. Podría estar Snape: Si toco a la puerta para hablar con Hermione él podría abrirnos.

-Opción descartada.

-¿Y qué propones que haga?

-Podrías pasar la carta por debajo de la puerta.

-Estamos en el mismo dilema, Ron. Si Snape está ahí adentro también podría ser él quién la agarre.

-Pero es menos arriesgado: Contamos con la posibilidad de que Hermione la vea primero. Llama menos la atención que un golpe, ¿no crees?

-Sigue siendo muy arriesgado, pero no tenemos más alternativas.

-Sólo asegúrate de correr rápido luego de dejar la carta, Harry. Así al menos no podrá castigarnos.- Dijo Ron contrayendo el rostro asustado. Harry sacó un sobre que tenía escrito el nombre de su amiga de su bolsillo y se agachó para pasarlo por el espacio que dividía la madera del suelo.

-No entra.- dijo luego de varios intentos fallidos.

-¡¿Cómo que no entra?- Preguntó histérico Ron de pie.

-Seguramente ese idiota protegió la puerta para que nada ni nadie más que él pudiera entrar.

-Exacto, Potter. Bien me doy cuenta de lo acertado de mi acto.- susurró Snape regocijándose a sus espaldas.

-Profesor Snape.- Dijo el muchacho desafiante mientras se ponía de pié permitiendo que la capa se deslizara por su hombro dejándolos a él y a su amigo sin protección.

-Dámelo, Potter.- Susurró amenazadoramente extendiendo la mano.

-No.- Respondió mirándole a través de sus gafas mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Snape por su parte sólo reaccionó frunciendo los labios y levantando la ceja izquierda.

-Ha… Harry…- A penas murmuró Ron por atrás. Harry Potter estrechó sus ojos verdes mostrando sin temor alguno el odio que lo embargaba y le tendió el sobre al hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-Váyanse.- Ordenó con frialdad.- Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindore por cada uno.- No fue necesaria ni una palabra más para que los dos muchachos casi trotaran por donde habían venido. Snape complacido abrió confiado la puerta, mas lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.


	7. Lo visible de una desgracia silenciosa

**Hola gente, aquí subo el cap. Terminado. Espero lo disfruten, y les anuncio que le capitulo siguiente que subo es un resumen que iré actualizando. Me parece algo útil no sólo para los lectores, si no también para mí XD (Mi memoria apesta)**

**Saludos, y gracias a quienes se dan el trabajo de dejar reviews, y como no, también a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Cani.**

-Váyanse.- Ordenó con frialdad.- Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindore por cada uno.- No fue necesaria ni una palabra más para que los dos muchachos casi trotaran por donde habían venido. Snape complacido abrió confiado la puerta, mas lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

-¡Señorita Granger!- Chilló espantado al ver a su alumna en tan deplorable estado. A pesar de que estaba al tanto de que situaciones como aquella podrían suceder, lo había pillado de improviso. Sin esperar ni un segundo corrió junto a la muchacha y bajo su brazo posicionó su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. De los suplicantes ojos de Hermione se desbordaban lágrimas que evidenciaban su temor, y de sus labios escapaban débiles gemidos que se veían opacados por la sangre que los abrazaba. Los ojos de Severus revelaban una expresividad pocas veces vista, mas, a decir verdad, la preocupación que se escondía entre aquellos posos negros de nada ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Hermione.

-Profesor.- Logró susurrar con desesperación entre escupitajos de sangre y sollozos incontrolables. –No… no… me deje…- Consiguió decir luego con esfuerzo. En medio del alboroto y la adrenalina que requería la circunstancia el oscuro hombre se detuvo clavando su mirada en los ojos de su alumna. Si bien Snape no vislumbraba entre medio de aquellas letras ninguna idea errónea ni mala interpretación, no esperaba que el terror de su alumna fuera suficiente como para que sus esperanzas estuvieran amarradas a él.

-Tranquila, Granger. No iré a ningún lado.- Dijo depositándola nuevamente en sillón negro, para luego prácticamente trotar hasta uno de los estantes de donde tomó tres frasquitos pequeños.- tómelos.- Dijo con severidad segundos más tarde mientras se los tendía. Hermione estiró su débil brazo, y al notar cómo trepidaba por la falta de fuerzas, el hombre comprendió que su alumna no podría siquiera hacer eso por sí misma. Así, sintiéndose asustado y responsable por la salud de la muchacha fue él quien sujeto con la mano izquierda su nuca para verter con la derecha el poderoso líquido sobre sus labios ensangrentados. Una vez todo el contenido llevado por el profesor estuvo recorriendo sus venas cayó dormida sobre el cuero negro, y sus labios dejaron de liberar aquella sustancia roja tan imprescindible.

Snape sonrió inconscientemente al verla descansar: Al menos una de las pociones ya estaba haciendo efecto. "A pesar de ello", pensó Severus con tristeza, "Se ve tan pequeña e indefensa". No era necesario conocer en profundidad a Severus Snape para estar al tanto de la rudeza natural que su corazón había tomado con los años, y de la frialdad de los cristales de hielo que ahora eran sus sentimientos. Pero después de todo, aunque jamás llegaría a ser un hombre rebosante de calidez que regalara frases dulces, sonrisas sinceras y miradas enternecidas, aún no era una bestia desalmada y podía notar cómo la guerra estaba cobrando sus deudas. Él sabía de sobra lo que era el dolor, y aunque lograra sacar una que otra lágrima de los ojos ingenuos de sus alumnos, jamás habría deseado a nadie la carga que ahora llevaba sobre sus hombros. "Las lágrimas lloradas por otros, no borran el rastro de las mías; las pesadas historias que el mundo pueda tener, no aliviana la mía; el dolor que pueda causar no se llevará jamás mi sufrimiento. Mas, a pesar de todo, aquí estoy, condenado a la infelicidad dando todo de mí para evitar que esto continúe mientras montones de cadáveres inocentes duermen a nuestros pies. Nadie, ni el propio Dumbledore puede evitar el dolor y el sufrimiento, y ese viejo terco continúa intentándome convencer de que es posible. Granger, quizás tampoco haya manos que puedan frenar el futuro que se te acerca: Lo siento, pero puedo saber que no habrá manos amigas. No hay nada que yo, o nadie pueda hacer. Una guerra, es una guerra".

Hermione comenzaba a caminar por los campos de Morfeo con el cuello doblado y la blusa llevando una obra abstracta de arte color rojo. Severus, decidiendo que lo mejor era llevarla a un lugar más cómodo, la sujetó por los hombros y las piernas y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Caminó con ella hasta su habitación, donde la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre su cama.

Una vez recopilado y posicionado todo lo necesario sobre la mesa de luz, el hombre de oscuros cabellos tomó un paño húmedo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca del rostro y cuello de Hermione. Pasaba la tela una y otra vez sujetándola firmemente con los dedos índice y pulgar, mas dejando que la tela se deslizara con excesiva suavidad por la piel. La habitación se hallaba iluminada únicamente por las inconstantes llamas de la chimenea y el silencio parecía ser un acompañante más. Le tomó cerca de media hora terminar con su tarea, pero entonces notó que la blanca tela que cubría el torso de Hermione lucía su sangre.

"Cambiar sus ropas mientras duerme definitivamente sería pasar a llevar su intimidad, aunque no hacerlo sería insensato por mi parte. Estando ahora Granger bajo mi absoluta responsabilidad debo tener en cuenta que dejarla vestida de ese modo es en menos un acto que puede considerarse como tétrico y morboso"

Aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada profunda había aprendido a través de los años a controlarse con calculada perfección, y a ocultar en gran medida sus sentimientos. Mas, aunque seguía imperturbable y sus ojos mostraban una fingida seguridad, si Hermione hubiera despertado en ese momento, a pesar de la escasa luz del lugar, habría podido notar un leve rastro de sonrojes en medio de sus pálidas mejillas.

Estando mucho más inseguro y avergonzado de lo que mostraba avanzó dos pasos lentos y se arrodillo junto a su cama. Suspiró sonoramente para luego, rogando que la muchacha llevara camiseta, subir sus brazos y comenzar a desabrochar, con una lentitud mayor a la necesaria, el primer botón. Así, continuó con el segundo y el tercero, y volvió a respirar con su calma habitual: Una suave tela blanca escondía la piel de Hermione. Al terminar de desabotonar la camisa manchada, moviéndola con suavidad a la muchacha logró alejar la tela también de sus brazos y espalda.

Severus dejó la prenda a un lado y caminó hacia su armario, de donde sacó la parte superior de uno de sus pijamas negros. Sin pensarlo demasiado se la colocó a Hermione por sobre la camiseta, y con la camisa en la mano volvió a su escritorio en la habitación continua.

Lanzó la manchada tela sobre un rincón de su escritorio y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la silla. Abrió uno de los cajones de su lugar de trabajo y de allí sacó una polvorosa botella de whiskey de fuego junto a un vaso. Destapó la primera, mas antes de dejar caer la sustancia sobre el vidrio se arrepintió; Si bien debía admitir que al menos una vez al mes, cuanto las cosas parecían estar al límite, caía sobre esa misma silla dormido con el alcohol recorriendo sus venas, no quería perder parte de sus sentidos y la sensatez en un momento como aquel: Aún no tenía plena conciencia del estado de Hermione y su salud era un juego al azar. Por mucho que le costara, debía permanecer alerta por cualquier improvisto.

Tras un leve suspiro devolvió los objetos a su lugar y dejó que su cabeza colgara sobre el respaldo. Con la mirada perdida en el oscuro techo no pudo evitar pensar, una vez más, sobre la situación que vivía el mundo mágico, y en específico él y su delicada alumna. Para comenzar, bien sabía que pronto debía comenzar a hacer sus investigaciones sobre el maleficio: Hasta el momento sólo tenía un grupo de palabras prácticamente desconocidas y la breve información que Dumbledore le había entregado, y para empeorar la situación, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por donde comenzar. Pero si de algo podía estar seguro, aquello era que el tiempo no estaba de su lado; Los síntomas habían comenzado a aparecer e incluso una vez tuviera absoluto conocimiento del maleficio, le tomaría algo de tiempo crear el antídoto, si lo había.

Por otra parte, debía comenzar a considerar otros asuntos que exigirían su atención durante su convivencia con Hermione Granger. Principalmente, el hecho de que después de todo él seguía siendo un mortífago y que en cualquier momento su brazo izquierdo podría comenzar a arder. Explicarle su ausencia a la señorita Granger no sería tarea difícil, ya que escusas para aquello sobraban. Mas, el verdadero problema sería ocultar la condición de la muchacha al señor oscuro, y luego, hacer que Hermione no notara su probable moribunda condición.

El reloj continuaba con su ritmo, y sin notarlo varias horas pasaron. Severus Snape logró que su cuerpo descansara en un sueño que después de todo permanecía siempre en guardia.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

El día estaba oscuro y más frío de lo común. No tenía clases aquella mañana por lo que podía aprovechar el tiempo para dar una vuelta por el castillo, y quizás por sus al rededores: Si bien no era su panorama favorito, y solía permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en su despacho, no le venía mal estar lejos de Granger.

Mientras iba caminando por uno de los pasillos se encontró con un alegre Albus Dumbledore.

-Muchacho, buen día, ¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar con nosotros?

-Sabes que prefiero hacerlo sólo.- Y cuando Severus volvió sus ojos nuevamente al anciano, no se encontró con la conocida barba blanca y los lentes de media luna, si no, con un puntiagudo sombrero y una enojada Minerva Mcgonagall.-¿Minerva? ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Es que acaso me has robado una de mis pociones multijugos? – Pero antes de poder seguir interrogando a la profesora un agudo dolor lo hiso tenerse: El señor oscuro requería su presencia. De pronto, las paredes comenzaron a cambiar, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el castillo de Voldemort.

-Severus, llegas a tiempo.- Snape sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a su señor.-Hay…. Un asunto interesante. – Comenzó el mago con fingida comodidad.- He mandado a uno de mis elfos a tus habitaciones, ¡Y adivina qué he encontrado!- Snape abrió los ojos como platos. No era posible, estaba seguro de haber embrujado su habitación para que nadie entrara de ninguna manera. ¿Qué haría ahora?- ¿No te haces una idea? ¡¿Es acaso que me estas traicionando?- Gritó cambiando bruscamente su humor.- ¡Tráela!- Ordenó, y entonces por una puerta que acababa de aparecer llegó un mortífago sosteniendo a una aterrada Hermione Granger.

-Profesor.- Dijo la muchacha, pero sonaba tranquila. –Profesor Snape- Repitió. Y cuando por tercera vez dijo muy calmadamente su nombre, toda la escena desapareció dando paso a su aún oscura habitación. Snape pestañó repetidas veces adecuándose a la semi- penumbra del lugar y se llevó una mano a las cienes. "Qué sueño más extraño" Pensó, y de inmediato recordó la presencia de su alumna.

-Granger.- Dijo con voz severa.- ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas?

-Esto… Señor, ya son las ocho, y como usted suele estar en pie mucho más temprano, pensé que tal vez…

-No hay nada que usted deba pensar sobre mí. Ocúpese de sus asuntos; yo me ocupo de los míos.

-Lo siento, profesor.- Dijo la muchacha dando la media vuelta para volver a la habitación.

-Señorita Granger.- La detuvo el hombre.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien. Creo… Sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza y siento la espalda agarrotada.- Severus asintió con lentitud.

-Vuelva a la cama. En unos minutos le llevaré su desayuno.

Hermione se encontraba estudiando su libro de pociones cuando el profesor Snape entró en la habitación con una bandeja entre las manos. La joven dejó el libro a un lado y recibió su desayuno.

-Gracias.- Severus sólo asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí se detuvo y bajó la vista al suelo. Suspiró sonoramente y se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

-Señorita Granger. Sus… ineptos amigos han venido a entregarle esto de una manera muy inadecuada. Tenga en cuenta de que se lo entrego confiando en que no realizará ninguna insensatez.- Dijo para luego voltearse y acortar la distancia con dos certeros pasos. Segundos más tarde Hermione tenía entre sus manos un sobre blanco que llevaba su nombre y en el rostro una inevitable expresión de sorpresa. Una vez el profesor hubo salido por la puerta, Hermione decidió leer lo que sus amigos le enviaban.

"_Hermione:_

_Espero nos felicites si esto llega a tus manos. No sabes lo difícil que es intentar acercarse al despacho de ese monstruo grasiento. Debe ser horrible vivir con él ¿no? Te pediríamos que nos escribas, pero sabemos que va a ser muy difícil. De cualquier modo, si se te da la oportunidad, acuérdate de nosotros. La verdad es que ahora mismo Ron parece un gato enjaulado, lo he visto algo enfurecido con Dumbledore, Snape (eso no es nuevo) y con el mundo entero. _

_Nos hemos enterado de tu…. Situación. No te preocupes, lo entendemos, y cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites. Aunque sigo sin poder creer que no nos dejen verte… esos malditos desgr… de..dsfg…._

_En fin, las cosas andan bastante rápidas por acá. Hace algunos días empecé a salir con Ginny. No sabes lo que me costó decírselo a Ron. Se lo ha tomado bien… Creo. Sólo me lanzó uno que otro hechizo y le gritó a medio castillo, pero por lo demás todo bien. Sólo espero que entienda que de verdad la quiero. Es una chica dulce ¿Sabes? Y como tú y Ron ha estado ahí para apoyarme. _

_No sé si debería decírtelo, pero me parece lo más correcto; Él… ha decidido algo así como desarrollar nuevos aspectos de su vida; digamos, un aspecto romántico. Él está saliendo con una chica: Lavender. No he estado mucho con él por eso, digamos que ella… cómo decirlo… lo toma prestado durante bastante tiempo. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, de seguro no pasa de los besos, y bueno… quizás… algunas cosas… Nada serio. _

_Me muero por saber qué es de ti. Espero realmente que todo esté bien, y si ese maldito desgraciado te llega a poner un sólo dedo encima, o te lastima, sea de la forma que sea, no dudes en llamarme y me encargaré. Y sí, sí, sé lo que estarás pensando "Es un profesor, Harry", pero créeme eso no me detendrá._

_Cuídate y ten cuidado del mugroso infeliz. Ten en cuenta que estamos contigo, pase lo que pase._

_Te queremos, y un abrazo de tus amigos_

_Ron__ y __Harry"_


	8. Puede contar conmigo

**Hola gente, acá les traigo otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Florencia: Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que estuve pensándolo y me di cuenta de que es muy posible que esté algo plano. Intentaré ponerle un poco más de romanticismo, aunque quiero ir un poco "despacio por las piedras" para no salirme del personaje de Severus, creo q no sería fácil para él. Ya voy a dejarlos bien juntitos y enamorados a esos dos, pero antes un poco de tira y afloja. Jejeje Espero que te guste este capítulo, supongo que es un poco lo que pides ;) **

**Gracias a tods ls que se dan el tiempo de leer y a ls que dejan reviews. Les pido que si detectan alguna falta de ortografía (Reviso antes de subir, pero al hacerlo con rapidez se me pueden pasar sobre todo tildes, comas y cosas por el estilo. Si me dicen mis errores no tendré que corregirlo entero de nuevo) o tienen alguna crítica constructiva me lo digan. Son cosas que ayudan mucho en el intento de ser una escritora (Aunque sea amateur).**

**Saludos!**

Veinte minutos más tarde Severus, a quien le comenzaban a doler los dedos de tanto retorcerlos por la curiosidad que aquella maldita carta le provocaba, decidió ir a ver cómo se encontraba su alumna.

-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Ya puedo llevarme su bandeja?- Preguntó al entrar en la habitación, mas pudo ver que el dichoso desayuno se encontraba intacto a un lado, y las mejillas de la chica húmedas. - ¿Está bien? ¿Es que acaso se siente mal?- Hermione negó quedamente con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del edredón. Sus manos caían inertes sobre sus costados y las lágrimas se derramaban delicadamente sobre las sabanas.

Severus suspiró. "Con que no se trata de su salud. ¿Qué clase de porquería le habrá escrito el tarado de Potter? No tengo porque andar consolándola y su vida personal no es asunto mío en absoluto, pero después de todo entiendo que no debe ser realmente fácil vivir conmigo. Si el anciano director esperaba que fuera como uno de sus caramelos se encuentra realmente loco. ¡Dios! Esto no se me da bien…" Sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo, Snape se acercó con medida lentitud hacia la cama y se sentó junto a la muchacha. Al sentir el peso de su profesor sobre el colchón, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y aquello fue motivo suficiente como para querer mantener la mirada baja.

-Escúcheme Granger, no soy muy bueno con esto…- Comenzó con un susurro grave.- Y usted debe pensar que nada tengo que ver en su vida. Si es así, no puedo negar que lo creo completamente certero. Mas no soy tonto, y puedo darme cuenta de que algo allí escrito logró dañarla. Creo que puedo comprender lo complicada que debe ser la situación para usted: No soy una agradable compañía y es probable que no sea conmigo con quién quiera hablar, pero le pido que tenga en cuenta el hecho de que si en algún momento- no importa cuando sea- desea conversar, o simplemente ser escuchada, puede contar conmigo.

Hermione levantó la mirada y la clavó directo en los ojos de su profesor.

-Gracias.- Dijo simplemente, y fue suficiente como para que él comprendiera que no soltaría palabra alguna ese día. Severus asintió con firmeza y se puso de pie.

-No me llevaré su bandeja; será mejor que coma algo.

-Lo intentaré, señor.- Y sin más Severus dejó la habitación.

La rabia que Hermione había sentido en un principio comenzaba a disiparse, pero la sensación que ahora tomaba su cuerpo era aún peor: Miedo. Si bien a esas alturas había aceptado que se encontraba enamorada de Ron, el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con otra chica no era lo más preocupante. Quizás ni siquiera tendría el tiempo suficiente como para tener una relación con el muchacho. Su vida peligraba, y amargamente pensaba que su muerte pasaría inadvertida entre todas las otras almas que la acompañarían. Era cierto, ahora su vida estaba limitada por sus libros escolares y las paredes del despacho del profesor Snape, pero aunque ya no oyera, viera o viviera las situaciones del mundo exterior no podía alejarse de lo que sucedía: Una guerra se paseaba por sus narices y lo que más le molestaba es que ahora, precisamente ahora, ya no podía hacer nada.

Ron y Harry, Ginny, toda la familia Weasley, el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y quizás cuántos más. ¿Dónde estarían ellos ahora? ¿A quiénes volvería a ver? Y todo lo que podía esperar eran breves noticias escritas en un papel que quizás nunca más llegaría.

#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#:::#

Tres días pasaron, en los que rutinariamente Severus Snape partía a sus clases durante la mañana y regresaba algunas horas más tarde, para cuando Hermione se hallaba almorzando. La muchacha pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recostada en la cama de su profesor leyendo uno que otro libro mientras el hombre se pasaba las horas trabajando entre su despacho y su laboratorio de pociones: Los primeros síntomas de Hermione ya habían sido capciosamente analizados por él y montones de libros nuevos que podrían servirle de ayuda ahora descansaban sobre su escritorio. De cualquier modo, aún no tenía la información suficiente como para ponerse a trabajar en el antídoto, y el cansancio que las noches en vela y los días de trabajo provocaban comenzaba a notarse en las oscuras sombras que ahora se posaban bajo sus ojos y en la palidez que su rostro había adoptado.

Entonces un sábado más llegó y Severus no tuvo la necesidad de salir de su despacho. Hermione por su parte había perdido algo de peso que no le ayudaba a verse saludable. Hecho que además se veía ayudado por las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, lo desastroso de su cabello, la palidez de su rostro y el cansancio de sus ojos. Aunque ya algunos días habían pasado, las ideas de la guerra y de sus amigos seguían paseando por su cabeza, y sin saber bien qué hacía se levantó de la cama y caminando con esfuerzo llegó a la puerta que dirigía al lugar en que se hallaba trabajando Snape.

-¿Profesor Snape?- Preguntó asomándose

-¡Señorita Granger! Con que ha decidido levantarse. No podría decirle quién luce peor: Si usted o yo.- Al notar que Hermione se sujetaba con fuerza al marco de la puerta Severus se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella para ayudarla, sosteniéndola por debajo de uno de sus brazos, a llegar hasta la silla frente a él. –Puede parecerle poco apropiada mi pregunta, pero necesito saber: ¿Su deplorable estado se debe a la delicadeza de su salud o a la delicadeza de su estado emocional?- Hermione bajo la mirada sin querer contestar, pero luego optó por hablarle con sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es por eso que me he levantado. Verá… Es que yo… la verdad…

-Vamos, Granger. No tiene por qué andarse con rodeos, no voy a quitarle puntos a su casa.- Bromeó, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con el ceño algo fruncido por la curiosidad que la nueva faceta del profesor le generaba.

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo.- Dijo en un susurro volviendo a su seriedad. Con igual actitud Severus la observó paciente. – Usted dijo… Hace algunos días, que si yo… que si yo quería hablar con alguien…

-Podía contar conmigo.- La interrumpió Snape, a lo que Hermione suspiró algo más relajada.- Así que era eso… Mis palabras siguen en pie. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?- La muchacha volvió a suspirar: esta vez de frustración, y acto seguido, enterró el rostro entre las manos. Severus estiró su brazo por sobre el escritorio y apoyó su mano en su hombro.- Puede confiar en mí, Granger- Susurró suavemente.- Míreme.- ordenó sin obtener respuesta.- Míreme.- Repitió, y puso entonces encontrar la líquida miel de los ojos de su alumna.

- Tengo miedo.- Dijo con un hilo de voz a penas posible de oír, pero que el hombre entendió a la perfección. A pesar de que intentó, Hermione no logró detener algunas lágrimas solitarias que rodaron por su blanquecina piel, y aquello fue suficiente para desatar un llanto incontrolable. Encogiéndose en sí misma volvió a ocultar el rostro entre las manos. Severus sin pensarlo se puso de pie y caminó hacia su alumna; la tomó por los hombros con delicadeza haciéndola ponerse de pie y simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, sujetando su cintura con la mano derecha y acariciando sus cabellos con la restante. Hermione se aferró como un náufrago a la orilla a la capa negra de Snape, apretando la tela entre sus manos y sintiendo la calidez del pecho que tras ella de ocultaba. Sin poder decir palabra alguna ni darse cuenta de lo comprometedor de la situación sólo lograba sollozar e hipar.

-Tranquila.- Susurraba Snape en su oído mientras aspiraba el suave olor a menta de su cabello y se abstraía con la calidez de su cuerpo.- Nada va a pasarle. Es una promesa.- Dijo deseando desde un rincón de su corazón que creía ya extinto que la joven se calmara y se sintiera protegida.

Ninguno de los dos supo si entre suaves balanceos y delicados susurros el tiempo se llevó con él sólo algunos minutos o dejó que las agujas del reloj giraran tras quizás incluso una hora, pero Severus sí pudo darse cuenta de que la pequeña muchacha que ahora se aprisionaba entre sus brazos dejaba de sollozar, y Hermione al fin fue consciente de que aquel perfume, mezcla de olor a madera, hiervas y cuero, pertenecía a su frío y amargado profesor de pociones y no a alguno de sus cercanos amigos. Si bien la brillante estudiante mantenía su sentido común aún intacto, y podía darse cuenta de que lo más sensato era separarse de inmediato del hombre y pedir unas frías disculpas, todavía sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón podía verse atacado por sagaces espinas y aquella sensación de pequeñez y dolor la hiso querer permanecer el mayor tiempo posible entre los brazos que le brindaban protección y calidez.

-¿Señorita Granger?- Preguntó Severus con suavidad, y al ver que ésta no respondía la separó con cuidado de su cuerpo.- Es mejor que se siente unos minutos- Dijo ayudándola a caminar hasta el familiar sillón de cuero negro.- Voy a traerle un té.- Hermione asintió sin mirarlo mientras jugaba con sus manos ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Tras algunos minutos el hombre se acercó nuevamente a Hermione sosteniendo dos tazas con un contenido rojizo. Le tendió una.

-Gracias.- Severus asintió levemente, dejó su té sobre una pequeña mesita que se hallaba junto a Hermione y se sentó en un sillón de dos cuerpo perpendicular al otro. Ya se encontraba preparado para invitar con las palabras a la chica a conversar, pero la iniciativa de ella lo sorprendió.- No es por mí que temo, profesor.- Dijo con voz queda mientras perdía su vista en el chispeante fuego. El hombre levantó una de sus cejas invitándola a continuar.- Es algo frustrante… Estar aquí sin poder hacer nada mientras las cosas afuera se salen de los límites de la tranquilidad. ¡Es que cada vez que me despierto ni siquiera sé si Harry y Ron siguen vivos!- dijo jadeante evidenciando su frustración y preocupación.

-Señorita Granger creo que…

-Es que usted no lo entiende, señor.- Dijo algo más calmada- Todas las personas que quiero están en peligro ¡y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto!

- Tampoco conseguirá nada preocupándose y alterándose de esa manera.- Hermione suspiró, y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, dejó que su cabeza callera hacia adelante.- Y si le sirve de algo, sus amigos están en perfectas condiciones. Sobre la guerra, deposite su confianza en Dumbeldore. Es un hombre inteligente y astuto, con un gran corazón.

-Lo sé, pero es eso lo que he hecho estos últimos años, y no ha servido demasiado. Voldemort está tomando poder, y parece que nadie puede evitarlo.- Severus no pudo ocultar la leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al oír el nombre de su señor de los labios de la muchacha.

-Escúcheme, Granger. Que las cosas avancen lento no significa que no existan, y creo que es mi deber advertirle que no debería meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden.

-¡¿Qué no me corresponden, dice?- Exclamó Hermione.

-Entiendo que está en una situación complicada, y estoy haciendo lo posible por ayudarla a calmar su dolor, pero recuerde que sigo siendo su profesor y debe tenerme respeto. No vuelva a gritarme. Y por último, sí, me ha oído bien, y sabe que tengo razón. Por mucho que lo quiera no puede hacer más por esta guerra. No tiene las habilidades ni los conocimientos suficientes y Albus Dumbledore jamás la pondría en peligro innecesariamente.

-Eso no es justo. Harry es mi amigo y él está en peligro.

-Comprendo su preocupación y lealtad, pero…

-Con mucho respeto, profesor.- Lo interrumpió Hermione.- Verdaderamente no creo que así sea, usted no puede comprenderme.

-No me juzgue sin conocerme, Granger. –Dijo Snape subiendo el tono de voz; delatando que aquella conversación empezaba a molestarlo- Y de cualquier modo, no importa qué es lo que pueda parecerle justo o injusto, o lo que usted quiera hacer. Eso no cambia los hechos ni su participación, y de cualquier modo, lo mejor que puede hacer por Potter en este momento es cuidarse a sí misma y dejar de abatirse por cosas que no puede cambiar.- Mientras Severus hablaba pudo ver como un leve rastro de dolor comenzaba a aparecer en los ojos de su alumna, y sintió el impulso de calmarla.- Dejaré que usted y Potter puedan comunicarse a través de cartas, pero…

-¡No sabe cómo se lo agradezco!- Exclamó Hermione sonriendo con un breve atisbo de esperanza.

-Pero siempre y cuando usted no termine como ahora con cada una de ellas.

-No volverá a pasar, profesor.-Dijo Hermione con seriedad. Severus sonrió para sus adentros al ver que la joven comenzaba a mostrarse al menos un poco más tranquila, pero justo cuando pretendía abordar los temas respectivos a los exámenes un agudo pinchazo le hiso cambiar bruscamente de expresión: La marca grabada en su brazo izquierdo ardía bajo las ropas. Su temor más fuerte lo había alcanzado, y ahora sólo le quedaba afrontar los hechos y luchar con dientes y garras porque las cosas salieran bien. Fingió ver el reloj que se hallaba sobre la chimenea y se giró a Hermione.

-Siento no poder continuar con esta conversación, pero tengo una reunión con el director a la que debo asistir. No puedo asegurarle cuánto dure. Si algo sucede, sólo si es completamente indispensable, diríjase a su oficina o mande a un elfo doméstico. Le repito: Completamente indispensable.- Dijo amenazadoramente antes de salir por la puerta a paso raudo, consciente de que si algo llegaba a sucederle a la muchacha y hacía lo que él le ordenaba, se encontraría con un solitario director. Si eso llegaba a suceder sería aún más difícil ocultar su identidad, y lo que menos necesitaba eran sospechas de cualquier tipo por parte de Granger.

Una vez sola, Hermione vació su taza de un sólo sorbo y la dejó sobre la mesa. El día recién comenzaba y ya se mostraba difícil. Simplemente el hecho de que sus brazos hubieran estado apoyados en el pecho de su profesor y sus cuerpos separados a penas por las telas de sus ropas se le plantaba como algo un tanto irreal, mas, a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar desviar sus pensamientos precisamente a la calidez de su cuerpo y la ternura de sus palabras.

Aquel hombre de roca y hielo se había mostrado desarmado, con su envoltorio mortal de carne y hueso: Delicado y sensible. Si bien aquella simple acción no era suficiente como para borrar un historial completo de comentarios sarcásticos, burlas, ceños fruncidos y amenazadores susurros, sí al menos debía considerarse como una parte de él, por casi extinta u oculta que estuviera.

"No me juzgue sin conocerme, Granger" volvió a tronar la grave voz en sus pensamientos. ¿Era acaso eso lo que le había negado el mundo?: Tolerancia y respeto. "Después de todo" pensó Hermione llevándose una mano al cuello y recordando el regalo que el anciano director le regalara algún tiempo atrás. "No hay luz sin oscuridad, ni oscuridad sin luz. No somos absolutos y no siempre somos lo que se ve".


	9. Resumen

**Capítulo 1:**

Hermione se muestra triste, Harry le pregunta si está bien, y a pesar de no creerle cuando ella dice que sí, deja de insistir. Hermione va a hablar con Dumbledore (Quien la había citado el día anterior) que se muestra preocupado. Ella no dice nada de su situación, pero el anciano le dice que cuando quiera puede hablar con él. Luego tienen una clase de pociones en la que Snape se muestra frío y sarcástico como siempre. Por último ella agarra un libro de la biblioteca y va a leer al lago. El libro se trata de Hamlet, ella reflexiona sobre el párrafo de ser o no ser: La guerra toma mucho, muere gente inocente y se muestra como algo terrible difícil de detener. Ella sufre por eso.

**Capítulo 2:**

Pasan dos días y Hermione sigue mal. Luego Ron y Harry van a Hogsmeade mientras la chica se queda para así poder hablar con Dumbledore. En su reunión con el anciano director Hermione se descontrola y lo califica de asesino excusando que él ha dejado de actuar según sus ideales, llegando tan bajo como Voldemort. Dumbledore le entrega un collar de Yin Yang y le dice que no hay odio sin amor, ni amor sin odio. Al salir del despacho del director se encuentra con Snape. En plena noche, mientras Hermione duerme, Severus Snape reflexiona sobre los planes de Dumbledore esperando que resulten. Algunas horas más tarde Hemione se levanta y pasea por los pasillos del castillo intentando despejar su mente, pero sorpresivamente oye una risa femenina a pocos metros. Al encenderse la luz de una varita queda petrificada de terror. Por otra parte, Snape se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando entra un alterado director anunciando que hay mortífagos en el castillo.

**Capítulo 3: **

Luego de que Dumbledore irrumpe en el despacho de Snape, los dos hombres corren en dirección al gran comedor, donde se está llevando a cabo la guerra. En el camino, justo antes de llegar, se encuentran con Remus Lupin. En el lugar, los mortífagos se encuentran luchando contra los miembros de la orden del Fénix: los de la orden se ayudan defendiéndose entre sí. Albus le ordena a Sirius alertar a los alumnos y ordenarles no salir de sus habitaciones. Por otra parte Hemione se encuentra con Bellatrix en uno de los pasillos del castillo, y luego de una breve batalla, la mortífaga logra dejar a la joven inmóvil en el suelo.

En el gran comedor la lucha continúa, tomando fuerza los seguidores de Voldemort. Severus Snape pelea claramente a favor de Dumbledore, matando a Alecto Carrow. En un descuido por parte del director, Lucius Malfoy logra acercarse a él y colocar su varita sobre el cuello del anciano.

Sirius encuentra a Hermione y Bellatrix y ahora es él quien lucha contra su prima. A pesar de ello no logra evitar que la mujer de negros cabellos lance una maldición a Hermione.

Antes de que Lucius mate a Dumbledore Harry logra llegar al gran comedor y le lanza un hechizo desmaius. Los mortífagos extrañamente comienzan a desaparecer. Dos horas más tarde se encuentran Snape , Moody, Tonks, Lupin y Dumbeldore hablando en el despacho del anciano, donde Snape le explica que él no estaba al tanto del ataque. En la conversación entre los personajes se da a saber que Draco dejó a Filtwick bajo el maleficio Imperius (asunto solucionado por Moody) y que por ello los mortífagos lograron entrar. También al llegar Sirius (Al final de la conversación) con Hermione en los brazos, este explica que Bellatrix le mandó una maldición. Dumbledore se muestra preocupado al saber de qué se trata. Finalmente todos se van y Severus Snape es llamado a una reunión con Voldemort.

**Capítulo 4:**

Snape sale del castillo y Hermione, desde la ventana del despacho del director, lo ve. Charla levemente con Dumbledore, quien le dice que es normal que esté cansada.

Snape se reúne con Voldemort. Él al comienzo felicita a Draco pero siente curiosidad por saber cuánto daría por su amo. Es por ello que tortura a Lucius Malfoy. El joven, intentando detener el ataque interrumpe a Voldemort para decirle que Snape ha luchado por el bando enemigo. El aludido se defiende diciendo que era para engañar a Dumbledore y no arruinar el plan, pero de igual forma es torturado como advertencia.

Por otra parte, Hermione se entera que por la maldición deberá quedarse durante las vacaciones en el castillo, específicamente en el despacho de Snape para que Severus pueda encontrar la manera de revertirla. Los otros estudiantes no pueden estar con ella porque podría ser peligrosa.

Snape vuelve al castillo pero cae en la nieve inconsciente. Dobby lo ve, anuncia la noticia a Dumbledore y más tarde Severus despierta en la enfermería. El director le narra lo relacionado a Hermione Granger.

**Capítulo 5:**

Hermione va al despacho de Snape. Su profesor se muestra frío y burlón. En la noche, luego de un incidente humillante y vergonzoso para Hermione en la cena (llevada por Dobby), ella va a acostarse sin lograr dormir. Dos horas más tarde escucha a Dumbledore y Snape hablando sobre ella: Se entera de los efectos de la maldición, y que si no se revierte en un mes morirá.

**Capítulo 6: **

Hermione no logra dormir por la angustia, pero no encuentra a nadie a quien contarle: Snape y Dumbledore no deben saber que ella escuchó dicha conversación, y a sus amigos los pondría en riesgo y los preocuparía. Temprano se levanta y nota, al oír que algo se rompía en la habitación continua (Se preocupa de quien puede estar allí), que su profesor está despierto. Él encarga el desayuno a unos elfos y ella se va a bañar. Al terminar, se da cuenta de que no llevó toalla. Un avergonzado profesor, llamado a los gritos, busca el dichoso objeto en el baúl y se lo lanza con rapidez.

Snape luego se muestra impávido, y cuando ella desayuna frente a él, pregunta por sus exámenes. Él le aclara que se los tomará. Él se va a sus clases, ella termina de desayunar y se pone a leer, pero de pronto un dolor fuerte de cabeza la hace caer de rodillas. Por su parte Ron y Harry van a las mazmorras intentado entregar una carta a Hermione, mas, cuando están intentando pasar la carta por debajo de la puerta (protegida) Snape los pilla. Este los echa y al entrar ve algo que lo aterra.


	10. Los secretos de una máscara

**Sí, sí, ya sé.. Mucho tiempo, la verdad es que el poco tiempo que estoy destinando a escribir lo he usado completamente para un libro en el que estoy trabajando. Este cap. no está terminado pero pronto actualizaré. Y a ver si ahora que se vienen unas vacaciones puedo compensarlos con algunos capítulos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por su paciencia. Se aprecia!**

Caminó a paso raudo sin dirigir una sola mirada al castillo. Sabía el riesgo que corría; cualquier cosa podía suceder, y bien sabía que en su estado Hermione quizás ni siquiera alcanzaría a pedir ayuda: delicada, temerosa, y ante todo, sola. Apretando los ojos con fuerza, en un intento desesperado de continuar aquellos pasos seguros, suspiró. Aún en el mejor de los casos, si nada le sucedía en su ausencia, no podía asegurar su retorno.

Aunque el hombre ha estado siempre guiado por el tiempo, pareciera en realidad que este es ajeno a los relojes y a los mortales. Siempre indiferente y desconsiderado; imperturbable. Así bien el hombre de negros cabellos sabía que ese momento llegaría, y que nada podía hacer para retrasarlo. Desde el comienzo mismo conocía los riesgos, y era una verdad sincera e innegable que su propia vida no le preocupaba- cuántas veces antes había deseado perderla- pero ya no se limitaba a él. Existía una guerra sobre sus hombros. Y aunque eternamente le costaría admitirlo, aparecía en su vida alguien por quién luchar, alguien que le necesitaba a él y no únicamente a sus habilidades y a su culpa que le llevaban siempre a aceptar hasta la más miserable de las peticiones, alguien que le devolvía un sentido concreto a su vida: Hermione. Y precisamente a estas ocho letras llegaba siempre el hilo de sus pensamientos; aquel delicado nombre era simplemente la coyuntura de todos sus problemas, era la causa y el desenlace. Entre la silenciosa H y la E final podían leerse las palaras peligro, miedo, muerte, destino y un sinfín de ilegibles futuros que segundo a segundo se acercaban; un sinfín de terribles posibilidades que corrían a su espalda pisoteándole los talones.

Y el tiempo nuevamente ganaba, el momento llegaba y nada podía hacer al respecto, salvo fingir aquella seguridad que no tenía, caminar con pasos vertiginosos y liberar miradas desvergonzadas y firmes; cruzar los dedos, rezar al dios en el que nunca creyó y regalarse a la suerte. Un último suspiro, una última mirada desesperada, una sola lágrima retenida y doce pasos que le llevaban al abismo.

-Severus- Oyó el siseo escalofriante del hombre-monstruo que sonreía complacido desde su puesto en la punta de la larga mesa.

-Mi señor- Dijo el oscuro profesor acompañando sus palabras de una exagerada reverencia.

-Toma asiento. Tengo noticias importantes que comentarles. Como se habrán dado cuenta, gracias a la incompetencia de algunos, mis planes han sido poco fructíferos. Mis leales súbditos, hemos penetrado en el "invencible" castillo del gran Dumbledore.- Algunas risas resonaron en el lugar.- Y aún así ¡NADA!- Gritó fuera de sí poniéndose de pie y provocando el terror en varios de los presentes. – Me he visto burlado, pero esta vez no será lo mismo.- Los aplausos, las risas y los gritos victoriosos de los mortífagos sedientos de venganza y violencia despertaron en el lugar.- ¡Quiero la sangre de Albus Dumbledore derramada en mis manos! ¡Quiero a Hogwart llorando de terror! No quedará uno sólo de esos mocosos de sangre sucia vivo.

-¿M..Ma..Mataremos a D..Dumbledore?- Preguntó Crabbe.

-Mi señor, deme el honor de cumplir con esta misión. – Rogó Bellatrix con los ojos brillantes.

-Tus deseos y tu disposición son ejemplares, Bellatrix, pero no serás tú quién lleve a cabo mis órdenes esta vez. Este cometido está destinado especialmente para Draco Malfoy.

-¡¿Y…yo.. se..señor? –Preguntó perplejo el muchacho.

-Supongo que no tendrás inconveniente alguno con mostrarme tu lealtad una vez más.- Amenazó.

-Por supuesto que no- Interrumpió Lucius temblando como una hoja mientras con un pañuelo se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.- Mi hijo cumplirá.

-¿Es eso cierto, Draco?- Insistió, a lo que el muchacho sólo pudo responder tragando saliva y asintiendo.

No hubo golpes ni gritos, ni maldiciones y ojos suplicantes. El tiempo pasó veloz y él seguía intacto. Todo como antes, excepto la certeza aplastante de un destino que se acercaba, de una nueva batalla que llegaría cobrando vidas y llantos: sufrimiento en su más puro estado. Al menos podía respirar tranquilo por un día: No era probable que en tan poco tiempo algo le hubiera sucedido a Hermione. Llegó cansado al castillo, aliviado por una parte por los pocos días que la vida le había regalado, y por otra, sintiendo el dolor como una daga en el pecho por el destino que esos días podrían tener. Caminó lánguido y quedo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho, y al abrir la puerta lo que vio lo dejo perplejo: los papeles y libros que antes descansaran sobre su escritorio eran ahora recibidos por el suelo de piedra; montones de pociones se derramaban por la habitación, cayendo de estante en estante, cubriendo maderas, libros, papeles y plumas.

Dio un paso trémulo por sobre el montón de vidrios y papeles, y desde aquella nueva perspectiva, pudo apreciar el verdadero caos que era su despacho: Tras unos segundos de verdadero shock en que no atinaba siquiera a cerrar la boca, corrió hacia su habitación. "No" Murmuró aterrado al ver que no había rastro alguno de la muchacha. Sin saber realmente qué hacer se adentró con lentitud en la habitación, y se sorprendió al sentir el contacto frío y duro contra su pie. Bajó la mirada y allí estaba: Delatadora y horrible la máscara que había decorado su rostro en los momentos más deshonrosos. "Hermione" Susurró notando lo delicado de la situación.

En tantos momentos había temido por esta situación, de tantas formas distintas la había imaginado, tantas posibilidades visualizadas, y a pesar de ello, precisamente la que se le había escapado de las manos era la que ahora sucedía.

En medio de su perplejidad y preocupación, ahogado entre el huracán de emociones que se escondía tras ese rostro contraído, aún mantenía la frialdad suficiente como para preguntarse la manera en que Hermione habría logrado salir. Mas, el raciocinio calculador que tomaba espacio en su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo contrastante perplejo y quieto yacía, acabó pronto para dar espacio a la puñalada que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Y en qué estado? ¿Podrían encontrarla?

Quién mejor que él conocería la noche que cubre los ojos por el odio, las astillas frías de hielo clavándose en el pecho por el dolor y la desesperación; la extraña sensación en la boca del estómago por la soledad cuando ni la luna compañera parece responder a los lamentos silenciosos. Quién más que él comprendería la inocencia frágil de la confusión, la respiración agitada cuando siquiera se comprende lo que se siente, lo eterno que parece el tiempo entre llantos y preguntas, el poder de la duda cuando el valor de la propia vida parece desvanecerse. Así estaría, sola; abandonada a su suerte bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas que observan recelosas e indiferentes. Asustada: aterrada, perdida en sus decisiones. Odiándolo, quizás hasta odiándose a sí misma. Pequeña. Frágil. Meciéndose de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y miedo en el corazón, mientras él permanecía quieto y confundido en la habitación, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo encontrarla, sin excusas en la lengua que pudieran calmarla; lejos y sin soluciones, desnudo de pretextos y sin poder protegerla, dispuesto a buscarla, para ofrecerle tan solo una mirada honesta y una verdad brutal y dolorosa.

#::::::::::::#:::::::::::::::::#::::::::::::::::#::::::::::::::::#::::::::::::::#::::::::::::::#::::::::::::::::#:::::::::::#:::::::::::::#:::::::::::::::#:::::::::::#::::::::::::::::#

-Nada- dijo firme Remus Lupin antes de dejar entrar a un cabizbajo Sirius que negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya han pasado dos horas y no hay rastro alguno de ella, Albus.- Repuso Moody, a lo que el anciano respondió a penas con un suspiro leve y silencioso: doloroso.

-Quizás sea hora de hablar con Harry.- Murmuró Tonks tomando la mano de su esposo, sabiendo que a pesar del leve volumen de su voz todos podían oírla.

-No todavía, es demasiado pronto- Negó Mcgonagall.

-¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan idiota Snape? ¿Puedes explicarnos por qué demonios la pobre muchacha se escapó de tus habitaciones? – Chilló de repente Sirius, acabando con dos pasos fuertes la distancia que lo separaba del hombre de oscuros cabellos, que no reaccionaba con más que silencio- ¡Responde bastardo! ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Hermione?- Gritó fuera de sí, mientras sacaba rápidamente su varita y la apoyaba en el cuello del hombre.

-Sirius, basta.- Resonó la firme voz de Albus Dumbledore al momento que Moody tiraba a Black de los hombros y brazos.

-¡Tenemos el derecho a saberlo Albus! ¡¿Por qué Hermione se fue?

-Lo siento, pero no es tu asunto.- Respondió sereno el anciano

-¡Arriesgamos hasta nuestras vidas por tus peticiones! ¡Confiamos en tus órdenes a ojos cerrados, te entregamos nuestra lealtad incondicional, y tú te atreves a decirme que no es mi asunto!

-Cálmate, Sirius.- Ordenó Lupin mientras lo sostenía del pecho para que no se abalanzara sobre alguno de los presentes.

-Agradezco tu ayuda y lealtad, pero si no eres capaz de conformarte con mi respuesta, y no puedes confiar en mí sin ella, supongo que tendré que prescindir de lo que me entregas.- Respondió Albus Dumbledore con mirada severa.

-Tus palabras me ofenden.- contraatacó Sirius.

-¡A mí me ofende tu desconfianza! – Contraatacó el anciano dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Un día me parece más que sensato.- Propuso Moody.- Si en un día la muchacha no aparece, se lo comunicaremos a Harry, Ron y el resto de los chicos.

-Me parece bien.- Concordó Lupin


End file.
